Fleurmione Days
by BL00D3vIL
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of Fleurmione using the 'Imagine your OTP' prompts. First fanfic.
1. Amusement Park

O w O. Hello there, everyone. Before anything, I am aware that there is another fanfic out there that also uses the 'Imagine your OTP' idea for Fleurmione, but I happen to love Fleurmione too, and I wanted to write my own. I know I'm kinda stealing the idea, I hope you all understand that I just wanted to write my OTP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, more importantly, I don't own the prompts that are entirely someone else's idea.

Notes: Established Fleurmione, Definitely AU, Post-War, I didn't proof read that hard because I was excited and wanted to get this out ASAP. **First fanfic. Please be gentle. **If anyone is actually French or better than me at least, feel free to point out any grammar or masculine/feminine, or spelling mistakes.

Enjoy. If you like it, or you want to tell me that I'm a terrible person for copying this idea, feel free to review this.

* * *

"'Ermione, 'Ermione! What ze hell is zat?!" A frantic Fleur Delacour asked, shaking Hermione's right arm while pointing upwards towards the rather dangerous looking roller coaster ride. Hermione only raised an eyebrow as she assessed the roller coaster. It was ridiculously tall, with a steep drop, lots of loops, and the riders were standing. Or in her girlfriends words from their previous trip here, "_A death trap!"_

"Fleur. I've told you many times, it's a roller coaster," Hermione told her patiently, with an amused grin. No matter how many times Hermione decided to take Fleur to a muggle event, the French Veela always had the most adorable responses to her surroundings. "If I remember clearly, I think the last time we came here, we did go on a few…" She mused.

"Quoi!?" Fleur nearly squeaked, looking at Hermione before she snapped her head up at the rollercoaster up above them, "We went on _zis _before?!" She continued, before she caught Hermione's grin. "Zis is not funny, we are not going on it again, never again." Fleur insisted as she tried to pull Hermione away as quickly as possible.

Smiling, Hermione let herself be pulled away. Truth be told, she was not a thrill seeker either, and would rather not go on one herself. She wasn't scared though, as if she'd let herself be scared by muggle inventions when the daily magical inventions were mind scarring enough.

She was pulled from her thoughts quickly when she felt Fleur's hand loosen its vice grip on her right arm. Confused for a second, she took a quick look at where Fleur's attention was directed at and she could only tilt her head, utterly stumped. There was only food stalls, gift shops and mini game stalls around.

"Fleur? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking her girlfriends arm off her arm and latched their fingers together. "Are you hungry? Even after all those croissants you ate?" She teased lightly, giving her hand a squeeze.

Hermione receive a pout and small glare in return, "Non, I am not hungry, I was just curious about zat," Fleur said, raising her other arm up, pointing at a game stall, "are those real?"

The bushy haired woman only frowned as she leaned onto Fleur, tilting herself to get a better look. Squinting, and looking into the direction Fleur had pointed to, Hermione pulled back upright with a bark of laughter afterwards. She gave Fleur a reassuring squeeze of their hands and wiped a tear off her eye before she replied to her.

"If you're wondering about muggles believing in werewolves and actually hunting wolves, don't worry. The muggle world remains unaware of them," She said as she led Fleur to the game stall, "it's just a toy, an obnoxiously big plush toy of a wolf," Hermione reassured her as they got a closer look.

Fleur's attention was focused on the toy, mentally making her own thoughts and comparing it to a real werewolf, or at least the most familiar werewolf she knew about. On the other hand, Hermione took a look at the game. It was simply basketball, though she knew there were probably all kinds of ridiculous rules involved just to reduce her winning chances.

With a dramatic and exaggerated sigh which drew Fleur's attention to her, Hermione shot the older woman a smile, "Why don't I get that for you, even if you don't want it, we could always send it to Bill as a joke," She suggested and judging from the laughter coming from the French woman, she took it as a approval.

She took her wallet out and examined it, there was a good handful of money, more than enough for at least three tries and, not to mention, dinner. With a smile, Hermione walked up to the man attending to the stand, no doubt a basketball jock, who quickly explained all the rules before handing her the ball.

"'Ermione, what is zis?" Fleur asked, ever the curious Veela.

In return, Hermione grinned, "It's a muggle sport, we just shoot the ball into the basket there," she pointed at the hoop a bit further than she would've liked from where she stood. Then she realized one thing, "Oh really…?" She groaned quietly, "shooting three three pointers in a row…"

"What's a three pointer?"

"Well … when someone shoots from close up they can get one or two points, but if someone shoots from further away, they can get three points," Hermione explained, wincing as she knew that the explanation was definitely full of holes. She didn't receive a reply, but she knew Fleur was impatiently waiting for Hermione to throw the ball.

With a sigh, Hermione bounced the ball, caught it on the third bounce before she bent on her knees and shot her arms forward, releasing the ball quickly. Fleur and Hermione watched the ball sail through the air before it descended … hitting the rim of the basket and bouncing off to the side.

The basketball jock laughed, not unkindly, as he handed Hermione another ball to throw. Hermione only frowned, as she repeated her previous movements, only this time, the ball hit the backboard a little to hard and nearly hit Fleur's head as it flew backwards.

With a growl, Hermione was suddenly very determined to win the toy for Fleur. Er, to win. Just to win. (And make Fleur happy)

* * *

Hermione glared at her wallet in her hands. What happened to all of the money in there from before? There was nearly nothing in there, save for all her credit cards. She turned to Fleur with an expression akin to despair, "Fleur. I only have enough for one more go," she informed her.

Fleur only seemed to smile even more, which confused Hermione greatly. The poor veela had to sit through at least 17 attempts, it was incredible how she tolerated all this wasted time.

"'Ermione, could I have a go? I zink I have got ze hang of zis game," Fleur said, taking the ball before Hermione could. She got a raised eyebrow in response, but spoke nothing of it as she began bouncing the ball in front of her feet.

To Fleur's side, Hermione watched, a little doubtful. She knew Fleur was more athletic than her, but she was no Ginny Weasley. Not to mention, whenever a witch or wizard decided to try muggle activities a lot of things could go wrong in an instant. Of course, she had enough common sense to hold all these thoughts in as she watched Fleur bend her knees almost in slow motion.

It probably a lifetime before Fleur released the ball from her hands, as Hermione found herself sweating and fidgeting from foot to foot as she watched the ball slowly make its way down … and into the basket. Neatly and accompanied with a quiet 'woosh'.

When Fleur turned to Hermione with a wide smile, she wondered why her dear Hermione was gaping like a fish. Slightly confused, she took the next ball without another thought.

The ball went in two more times, rather impressively in Hermione's opinion and the basketball jock handed Fleur the big wolf plushie with a smile.

"Zat was not as hard as I thought it would be," Fleur said as she adjusted the toy in her arms, walking beside Hermione who was leading them out of the amusement park. "In fact, zat was razer fun." Fleur smiled at Hermione, who was frowning and playfully giving Fleur the cold shoulder.

"What is wrong, ma amour? Fleur asked, nudging Hermione with the nose of the wolf toy.

Hermione scowled at the toy before turning to Fleur, "You're just taller than me, which makes it completely unfair for me. Not to mention you probably have stronger arms since you're veela." She said, and Fleur blinked before she smiled warmly.

"Then next time we come, why don't we find a game where it tests your intelligence. Zere's no way you would lose zen, oui?"

"Oh hush you."

* * *

**EXTRA**

Bill, Ginny and Ron could only stare at the package rather confused. It was definitely bigger than anything Hermione deemed a convenient size.

"Bill, you've checked for any curses or hexes in it, right?" Ron couldn't help but to ask.

"'Course I did, always do," Bill replied, nodding, "it's safe, not that we shouldn't trust Hermione, let's see what she sent us.

What they found in there would forever be remembered and mentioned in every group gathering, party, and meet ups.

It was a plush toy of a wolf that had a name tag hanging from it's neck the words 'BILL' written on it with blood red coloring. It would've been cute, if Hermione hadn't decided to cut off one of the ears, pull off an eye, chain one of the legs to a plastic ball and stab the poor doll with a toy knife in the private parts.

Ginny whistled, a low and long tone, clearly impressed by her friends dark thoughts, "Looks like Hermione still hasn't forgiven you for trying to peep."

* * *

Prompt: Imagine your OTP/3 at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Person A is _sure _that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) A gives up. Person B, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.

Mine is slightly different, because Hermione Granger does not simply 'Give Up'. There are probably all kinds of mistakes, tense, grammar, spelling, and I apologize. I will reread it as soon as I can. If you enjoyed it please let know, if you thought it was rubbish, let me know. If you don't tell me, your favorite and follows will let me know.


	2. Leaves

Hello again. I was pleasantly surprised when I took a look at the stats for this thing and how many people actually decided to read or skim through my awful writing. Very surprised at the number of Fleurmione fans. (I'M NOT ALONE!) Thank you all kindly for taking a chance on this thing!

Notes: Established Fleurmione, Doesn't have to be AU, Post-War, still not proof reading.

Special Note: Anyone who understands the French language thoroughly, BRACE YOURSELVES.

* * *

Sometimes, Hermione wondered if she was truly worthy of the title 'Brightest witch of her age'. Academically, there was no way she would've made such a simple mistake, hell, more often than not, she was using the same academic knowledge to save her - not to mention Harry and Ron's - life. However, as she was standing on the doorstep of her house, surveying all the leaves that were literally _everywhere _she was convinced that she probably breathed in too much dust from staying inside for too long for all her life.

"Fleur," Hermione called, turning her head back inside the house, "why didn't you stop me from buying a house right next to the bloody forest?" She asked, frowning as she glared at the tall looming trees that weren't too far off from her house.

"Well," a accented voice replied, "I didn't hear you complaining whenever we took walks out there at night, or when we decided it was a good idea go out there for some s-"

"Alright, alright, I don't regret buying this stupid house," Hermione cut her off with a small blush. "Are you going to help clean this all up or not? I can't even get past the front," She added.

"Oui, I'll help," Fleur called from upstairs, popping her head from the top of the stairs, "Is it cold out, my amour? I don't want to freeze to death."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's perfectly fine Fleur, it won't take long to clean this up. Just grab a thin sweater if you're worried."

* * *

Soon the two stood outside, each holding their wands as they took a good look at all the leaves all over their house. In all honesty, Hermione was surprised that she didn't wake up finding them all inside the house.

"Do you think we should just burn them all? Or should we put them inside the garbage bags like muggles?" Hermione asked, as she ran through a list of spells that she could think of for this task.

"Can we keep them?" Fleur asked instead, to which Hermione replied with a frown. "What? We could have ze leaves on ze floor instead of the carpets you insist on having in front of the fireplace."

"Fleur, these leaves are wet and they'll make a lot of noise once they're dry, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Alright zen, let's get zem all into a big pile first, oui?" She suggested, waving her wand about, as many of the leaves started to pick themselves up, and gather together in a pile just off to their right.

Hermione huffed her agreement, her own wand going through the same movements before she gathered her own pile next to Fleurs. The two rotated on their feet a few times, slowly making their way all around their house to collect and gather all the leaves. Surprisingly, it took quite some time, and by the time Hermione finished off the last pile, she wasn't even surprised that Fleur wasn't beside her.

"Fleur? Did you leave me to do this all alone?" Hermione called out, slightly winded, towards one of the windows of the house, assuming that her lover had decided to climb through the window, as she made a regular practice of it.

Instead of receiving a proper reply from the veela, Hermione only heard the familiar 'crunch, crunch' sounds that was heard when one stepped on leaves. She spun on her heel, once realizing Fleur was probably behind her. However, when her eyes laid upon the beautiful veela, she immediately noticed that something was definitely wrong.

The usually silky silvery blond locks were ruffled, windswept, but most important of all, there seemed to be bits and pieces of leaves stuck all over the veela's head. Hermione doubted that the leaves conveniently landed on her head.

"Fleur, why are there leaves on your head?" Hermione asked, reaching up to pull a few off her head.

"Hm? Je ne sais pas, perhaps ze leaves are attracted to me as well, oui?" Fleur teased, winking as she swept her hand through her locks, taming her hair and taking out even more leaves that were tangled up in her blond locks.

"... Am I correct to assume that at least one pile is completely wrecked?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at Fleur's explanation, "how many of the piles did you get rid of?"

"I believe I was able to get rid of seven out of ten, not including the one you just finished off," Fleur informed her, as she took Hermione's arms away from her hair and assisted her in latching her arms around her own neck as she stepped closer to Hermione, nuzzling their cheeks. "I was getting a little cold and lonely on the other side of ze house, you cannot blame me for not finish ze task," Fleur insisted.

"Gah … Alright, let's get these last ones done then," Hermione said, blushing as the veela continued to nuzzle and hold her tighter. "Fleur, we can cuddle later, inside the house preferably," Hermione tried, as she pulled away from her.

Fleur pouted, but released Hermione from the cuddle and embrace as the two witches made their way to the other side of the house where the last three piles were. Hermione turned to the pile to the farthest right and casted a quiet _Incendio_ to set the pile aflame.

Turning to the next pile, Hermione paused, turning to her side and found Fleur missing once again. Frowning, she opened her mouth, ready to shout for the French veela to stop fooling around when she heard the crunching and rustling of leaves once more. Absolutely confused, she turned back to the pile of leaves and had to bite down on her lip to stop her laughing.

There Fleur Delacour was, rolling around in the leaves like a child. The pile was absolutely ruined, leaves scattered into all directions as Fleur made it her personal job to separate each leaf from the other. When the pile was growing smaller, Fleur's head stilled, and Hermione had to cover her mouth to ensure that absolutely no sound came out. It was hard, when the epitome of 'beautiful' came out looking like a mess with a bad hair day with leaves clinging onto her hair and clothes.

Once the pile had been completely demolished for good, Fleur was absolutely puzzled as to why Hermione was lying down on her side, clutching her mouth and stomach while twitching every few seconds. Did she eat something bad?

"Ma amour? Is everything alright?" Fleur asked, looming over Hermione who frantically shook her head while rolling over, away from Fleur, twitching even more, her shoulders bobbing up and down faster. Fleur raised an eyebrow and tried again, getting on her knees and shaking Hermione, "Do you have a stomach ache?" She asked.

Abruptly, Hermione jumped to her feet, still cupping her mouth and holding her stomach as she made a mad dash towards their house, leaving Fleur outside utterly lost.

As Fleur casted _Incendio_ for the last pile and the mess that she had created, she couldn't help but to wonder, "Maybe Hermione is allergic to something …"

* * *

Back inside the house, the poor bushy haired woman quickly casted a nonverbal _Muffliato_ on the room as she uncovered her mouth and let out the laugh that was just sitting on the tip of her tongue. It was painful to have held it in, but she was going to make it worth it.

Before she could double over in her laughter, Hermione grabbed the camera that was conveniently resting on the couch before she dashed back towards the door, slightly more calm, but gasping and giggling nonetheless.

She swung the door open, taking in a deep breath, "Fleur! Fleur, look what I found!" She called out and the second the blond veela turned her head, Hermione's finger pressed down on the button once.

Twice.

Three times.

And ended up with at least seven pictures, a few were blurry, but just clear enough for Hermione who carefully hid the camera from Fleur afterwards.

* * *

**EXTRA **

"Maman! Il y a des lettres pour vous," Gabrielle chirped, running up to her mother with a bunch of white cards, "Je pense que c'est Fleur qui les envoye," she added with a happy smile.

Apolline raised an elegant brow at her youngest daughter, clearly not expecting the pleasant surprise from her eldest. With a calming smile, she took the letters from Gabrielle's hands and opened each one.

What she found inside was the reason Fleur was never going to return to France for veela family gatherings. Each letter contained a photo of her eldest daughter, looking nothing like the veela she was. Leafs were stuck everywhere, and her hair. Dear lord, if Apolline didn't know better, she would've thought that Hermione's hair was contagious.

Beside her, Gabrielle stared wide eyed.

The two veela stayed silent before Apolline turned to Gabrielle, "Gabrielle, allons-y. On doit trouve quelque place pour ces," she smiled as Gabrielle nodded all too eagerly, suggesting the first and most clear should be hung on the front door.

* * *

Je ne sais pas = I don't know

Maman! Il y a des lettres pour vous = Mama! There are letters for you [I could've used 'Tu' but its a little offensive towards those of true French origin]

Je pense que c'est Fleur qui les envoye = I think it was Fleur who sent these

Gabrielle, allons-y. On doit trouve quelque place pour ces = Come on, Gabrielle. We should find a place for these.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP have volunteered to clean the park after a windy storm left it covered in piles of leaves. After a while Person A gets bored and while no one's looking, they roll around and play in the leaves, making an even bigger mess. They're unaware that Person B is watching them and are trying to stifle their giggles.

Keep the follows and favorites coming in, at least that way I'll know if people are actually reading these or not! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Glasses

I got my first review! Very excited about that, so thank you Gui. It's reassuring to know at least one person does think that this fic is good. (Or at least chapter one?) Out of curiosity, how do you pronounce 'Gui'? I've taken to saying "Gu-we".

Thank you to everyone who put this story under their favorites and following as well. Definitely motivates me to keep updating.

* * *

Fleur firmly believed that in a relationship that the most important thing, besides boobs and sex, was communication. Communication was important for both persons in the relationship, as trust and understanding were quick to follow with more and more communication between the two persons. In fact, her veela side always encouraged Fleur to latch onto Hermione and launch into hours and hours of mindless chattering.

More often than not, it ended up with the two in the bedroom and staying awake until late hours of the morning, NOT having sex. Fleur was more than okay with it, contrary to common belief, she was not a sex demon and enjoyed intelligent and mindless conversations with Hermione.

So yes, talking was important. Especially when it came to sharing secrets, family stories, embarrassing stories, or their opinion of the people around them. Fleur herself was not a shy person and had easily shared most of her stories and opinions whenever Hermione asked, and in return received the same from her younger lover.

However, as open as Fleur was, there were a few (too many) things that she had kept from speaking about to Hermione.

As Fleur curled up on the loveseat, with a rather thick leather book in hand, she frowned at the small case sitting on the table beside her. That small case held one of the few secrets she kept from Hermione, and nearly everyone who knew her. With a resigned sigh, she opened the case with one hand, pulled out her black thin rimmed squared glasses and set them on.

Ever since Fleur had turned ten, her family was shocked to find out that their daughter had terrible eyesight. She was veela, for merlin's sake, quarter or not, she was still veela and obviously terrible eyesight didn't run on her mother's side. Since her family made such a big fuss over it, Fleur found that even four years later, she refused to reveal such a secret to her friends and other relatives. She would never wear those irritating contacts, but she only wore the glasses whenever she had to read or work on something for long hours.

Even now, after the war and getting together with Hermione, only her family would ever see her wear her glasses. As it was, Hermione was at work and coming up with page after page of arguments to free home-elves and by extension the unjust laws concerning magical creatures. Fleur was in no danger of getting caught by her bushy haired lover anytime soon.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

With a long and quiet yawn, Fleur closed the book and stacked it neatly onto the small pile of other books she had made just on the floor beside the love seat she had curled up on. She lifted her arms and uncurled, stretching quietly and popping a few of her bones. With a sigh, she got up to her feet and made her way towards the kitchen.

As she stood in front of the fridge, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. At first she wondered what to eat, but soon she began to think about dinner.

"What should I make for dinner tonight …" She mumbled to herself as she took in what she actually had in the fridge to make for the night. "Or should we just eat out tonight?"

As she continued her mental debate, she failed to notice the fireplace lighting up, and Hermione Granger stealthily stepping out of said fireplace with a sly smirk. Hermione took one look at the book and the door of the fridge before understanding what was happening and decided to play a little, after all, it wasn't everyday that the Ministry was feeling particularly kind and gave people day offs.

Quickly, she casted a Silencing charm on herself nonverbally before making her way to the other entrance of the kitchen, smiling as she did so. She hid behind the counters, and when Fleur finally stuck her entire head in, she pounced.

Or rather, she rolled out from the counters and casted a Binding charm, again nonverbally, on Fleur, letting the bindings tie her lover's arms to her sides while Hermione took the silencing charm off herself, laughing all the while.

Happily, she took in Fleur's expression - shocked and fear - before the blond veela pulled her head out from the fridge, taking a few unbalanced steps backwards while frantically looking side to side for the next attack. Unfortunately, her usual grace seemed to fail her at the moment and was about to make a spectacular fall before Hermione shot forward and caught the veela by the waist and pulled her back up.

What she failed to notice was the sound of shattering glass as she did so.

Thus, when she finally held eye contact with Fleur, she was absolutely puzzled as to why Fleur seemed to be mad, shy, speechless, and embarrassed all at once.

"Fleur? Is something wrong? I'm sorry for scaring you there, I was feeling a little playful today since Kingsley let me off early," Hermione quickly explained, and still the expression didn't fade from Fleur's face. Frowning now, Hermione tilted the French woman's chin and pressed their lips together quite passionately, hoping that was help a bit.

What she did not expect was for the veela to push her away, and quite roughly as well. Before Hermione could put her thoughts together, Fleur fell to her knees, gathering the pieces of … was that broken glass?

Hermione knelt down as well, despite Fleur's attempts to wave her off, and was quite shocked to find what seemed to be the remains of what was probably a pair of glasses. Blinking, she turned back to Fleur, "How did these get here? Did Harry leave this here?" She asked.

"...'Ermione, zos glasses are uh … mine," Fleur quietly admitted, face flushing as she continued picking up the pieces of broken lenses and plastic rims. She paused, "You didn't hear the shattering glass?" She asked, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Again, Hermione was rendered speechless. She was left staring as Fleur slowly and quietly picked up the rest of the pieces before standing up and picked her wand up before destroying the glasses for good. All the while, Hermione remained on her knees, unable to comprehend the fact that Fleur did have bad eyesight, that she did own and wear glasses, _and she never knew. _

Hermione was just about to voice her opinion on this matter when sudden all she could see were Fleur's beautiful blue eyes, glassy and about to tear up.

"'Ermione? I'm sorry for not telling you … I, I just … my family keeps teasing me, my cousins pity me, and I … I look so weird in these. I am veela! I … I'm not suppose to…" Fleur continued to babble and trip over her words before Hermione quickly realize what was happening.

Immediately, she pulled Fleur into her arms, letting the blond veela's head rest right over her heart, she hushed her tearful words and pressed her lips over the veela's temple. "Oh Fleur … I wasn't thinking what you were thinking, I don't think that you're ugly, you aren't, please don't think that way," Hermione pleaded quietly.

"... But, I am," Fleur groaned out, her voice slightly muffled as her arms came up to wrap around Hermione, "I am ugly for a veela."

"Well, you aren't just 'a veela', you're Fleur. My Fleur. And I happen to want to see how Fleur Isabelle Delacour would look in glasses," Hermione said softly, brushing Fleur's hair back with her hand. "did you always need them?"

Fleur shook her head, "I only wear it when I have to read or work for a long time, helps me to concentrate on the words." She said, lifting her head up, "Sorry for not telling you," She apologized once more.

Hermione smiled, "Silly woman, as if I'd be mad, I was just shocked, pleasantly so actually. I think we should get you a new pair soon though, I do feel bad for stepping on them."

* * *

A few days later, Fleur was wearing a new pair of glasses since she first received hers from all those years ago. This time, she and Hermione had went together and chosen a pair of glasses similar to the one she had previously owned, only this time, it was a chocolate brown color, very much similar to the color of Hermione's hair, to the woman's amusement.

Despite all those years of hiding, embarrassed whenever she wore those glasses, Fleur slowly grew more and more comfortable with wearing them soon enough, especially when Hermione seemed to smile whenever Fleur decided to wear them.

She wasn't comfortable yet with wearing them in public or near their other friends, but sometimes when Hermione came home, she would usually find Fleur curled up on the couch, reading her books with her glasses on.

"What're you reading there? 'How to Fit in with Muggles for Dummies'?" Hermione laughed, as she arrived home one evening.

Fleur pouted, and Hermione nearly melted, seeing Fleur in glasses and pouting? "Well, I happen to have a very muggle girlfriend who just so happens to also be muggleborn and muggle raised," Fleur explained, "she also happens to have a nice taste for fashion, I ought to keep up with her, oui?" She teased, winking.

Not her best move, she would come to realize later on, as Hermione took the book and tossed it aside (to Fleur's shock)before picking Fleur up to their bedroom. She tossed the veela onto the neatly made bed, and quickly crawled on top of her with a smirk.

"Those glasses stay on. Everything else better be off."

* * *

**EXTRA **

"Oh? Fleur, are those new glasses?" A brunette asked, clearly she was at least half veela, as she was Fleur's cousin, "What ever happened to your eyes though?" Clearly, she was looking for trouble too, in Hermione's opinion as she stepped forward with what she hoped was a cocky smile.

"Her eyes happened to be perfect beyond any realistic measure and therefore she needed these to contain the sheer beauty of it, otherwise there'd be all kinds of pointless fights -if you will- all over the place whenever someone took notice of them," Hermione explained, in her best serious voice, making sure to put emphasis on 'pointless fights'. It had taken her five restless nights to reassure Fleur that she was indeed still gorgeous with the glasses, and she would not have some venomous veela ruin it all.

The brunette seemed to take the hint and with her best holy-than-thou expression, complete with her nose turned up into the air, turned and walked off to another group of veelas. Probably trying to ridicule Fleur from afar.

Sighing, Hermione turned to Fleur who held the faintest of blushes with a grateful smile, "Merci, ma amour," She nearly purred as she kissed Hermione, in a room full of her other veela relatives, "I would brace myself if I were you though, some of the full blooded veela seemed to be rather impressed with you … 'defending your mate's honor', don't be surprised when they come to 'congratulate' you," Fleur giggled as Hermione let out a groan.

* * *

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP can hardly see without their glasses. After Person B bumps into them, resulting in the glasses being broken, Person B must accompany Person A to get new glasses.

Obviously, I do what I want, so I tweaked and added a few things here and there. Hopefully you enjoyed that piece, I'm just writing as things come to mind, so it might not make sense. Again, sorry for not re-reading anything, I just keep typing new chapters whenever I try to fix something.

Favorite, Follow, Leave a Review! Thank you for your support!


	4. Forgive Me 'Ermione?

Good … day? Night or afternoon depending on whatever time you are reading this. Many thanks to the reviews I got in chapter 2 and 3, fanfiction is actually really slow in delivering these things so I never know on time. Thank you to the new favorites and follows.

This one's a little bit long, there isn't any French, but do expect a lot of mistakes.

Notes: … Nothing for this chapter, just expect a lot of mistakes, finished it late at night and you all should get used to the fact that I probably will never fix anything until a year afterwards when I run out of ideas.

* * *

It was very rare for Hermione to ever really get a break from all her work with the Ministry, but whenever it happened, Fleur made sure to give Hermione the break she really deserves. So, instead of staying in England, watching it rain for the 14 days Hermione had been given off, as soon as Hermione returned from work, Fleur had already packed their belongings and told the brunette the wonderful news.

Hermione was surprised, even if this did happen every now and then, it was still nice for her lover to prepare these trips for them both. That morning, the two of them Floo'd over to France, in the fireplace of the Delacour manor. They welcomed instantly by Fleur's family, hugs and kisses were exchanged, though Gabrielle did glare at Hermione for reasons unknown.

By the time the two had unpacked and settled for a quick nap in Fleur's room, it was well into the afternoon and instead of waiting for Apolline to cook something, Fleur decided to take Hermione out. The two quickly found themselves attracted to a cute cafe, that served small snacks and treats.

"Oh Merlin, look at all these cakes, there's no way I could just choose one," Hermione groaned, flipping through the menu they had been given, "have you been here before, Fleur? Do you recommend anything?" She asked, biting her lip.

Fleur just shook her head with a smile, "Sorry, 'Ermione, I think zis place is new, but you are right … zey all seem to be very good, why don't we just order a lot, and if we don't finish it or like it, we could always bring it back for Gabrielle and Maman," Fleur suggested, smirking.

Hermione just laughed, quietly so, and nodded, "Alright, that sounds good. Are you sure though? I really don't need to give Gabrielle another reason to keep glaring at me," She reasoned.

Fleur gave Hermione a soft smile, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon. Gabrielle also happens to have a sweet tooth and will probably eat anything, just like you, ma amour," with that, Fleur proceeded to laugh as Hermione fired protest after protest, denying that she had a sweet tooth or any kind of addiction to sweets.

A waitress came shortly afterwards to write their order, which were just a few cakes and two glasses of water despite their claims to take everything on the menu just minutes before. The same waitress returned, bringing Fleur her cheesecake and Hermione her chocolate cake. The two did more talking than actually eating, which was rather normal, and the people working there didn't seem to mind that the two were taking up the space.

Hermione was halfway through an explanation of telling Fleur why she should read Hogwarts: A History, the revised Edition, when she came face to face with Fleur's spoon that held a piece of the French veelas cheesecake. Blinking, she looked up at Fleur's eyes instead of the cake, questioning her silently.

"Well? Say 'Ahh' my dear, I wouldn't think you'd have a problem with that especially when you did so very passionately last night," Fleur said cheekily, and Hermione chomped down on the spoon quickly, ears turning red as she prayed that no one around them actually knew English to hear that.

"Oh! Wait, Hermione!" Hermione looked up, once again silently questioning Fleur who motioned for her to stay still, the blonde leaned closer and Hermione, who frowned, silently telling the veela she better not tackle her and do unspeakable things to her right on the table. However, she was shocked when she felt a tongue lick the corner of her mouth, leaving the area wet and … oddly lighter?

She turned to Fleur who was licking her own lips, wearing a very satisfied expression on her face. Blinking, Hermione eyes then widen as she realize what had happened. She stood up abruptly, hand down on the table as she leaned over to Fleur, who was quite shocked to say the least.

"Give that back! It was mine!" Hermione demanded, nearly whining.

Fleur blinked, _What? _"'Ermione, dear, that was my cheesecake, and I was getting that piece off of your cheek," Fleur replied, trying to help her lover see reason, "'Ermione, please, there's no way you can mmph-"

Without any hesitation, Hermione quickly stepped around the table and seated herself on Fleur's lap. She didn't give Fleur a chance to say anything else as she wrapped her arms tightly around the French woman's lovely neck and then tried to shove her tongue down Fleur's throat - literally - trying to find the cheesecake piece the French woman had 'stolen' from her moments prior.

It didn't end well, and the poor French veela nearly died to her lovers kiss. It was a story that Hermione never failed to tell others, years later at many veela-family gatherings.

* * *

Once they returned back to the Delacour manor (with Fleur apologizing, red-faced and out of breath, for disturbing the other customers with their behavior), it was obvious that Hermione was determined to give Fleur the cold shoulder. So cold, that even Gabrielle pitied her sister.

Apolline was greatly amused, after all, every couple went through this, and she knew her daughter would have to pull every single string in the book to get her lover to even look at her properly again.

"'Ermioneeee…" Fleur drawled out, draping herself over the bushy haired woman who was staring quite intently at the book she held in a death grip. "It was a piece of cheesecake, I can get you another one if you'd like, a whole one! All to yourself!" Fleur tried, stroking her cheek, but Hermione was determined to continue reading. Or at least ignore all of Fleur's whining and cooing.

Apolline smirked, hiding it by sipping her tea, "Fleur, I believe it was a great offense you did to your mate, I don't think it'd be that easy to earn forgiveness," and she nearly choked on her laughter when Fleur sent a scowl at her and turned to Hermione with a pathetic pout and teary eyes.

Oh how great it was to watch your daughter suffer through the ups and downs of a relationship.

* * *

"'Ermione~ Would you look at me, ma chaton?" Fleur purred, twirling Hermione's lock of hair. The brunette was still reading through the book, and ever since Fleur started purring all over Hermione, she seemed to be stuck on page 127 for quite some time, giving Fleur hope. Though, it would be a tough call, Hermione was still not responding to anything.

"'Ermione? Am I that ugly to look at, are you bored of me already, ma petite chérie?" Fleur continued on, letting her voice drop to that of a teary eyed lover, hoping Hermione would turn over to see if she was actually crying.

No such luck.

"'Ermione! I'm going to be angry, it was just cheesecake, and it's not like I wanted to take it from you, I was trying to help!" Fleur said, now pretending to be frustrated, maybe … just hopefully, this would spark up an argument. A heated argument that would result in wild, uncontrollable, mouth watering, eyeball rolling, nail breaking …

Hermione's book snapped shut. Then, Hermione detached herself from Fleur and left for the kitchen, leaving the veela lying defeated on the couch, pretending to be dead as her mother strained to hold in the tears and laughter that were just ready to break out.

* * *

Fleur eventually returned from the dead and followed Hermione to the kitchen. The bushy haired woman seemed to be looking through the fridge for something and Fleur saw her chance to jump. And jump she did.

Fleur quietly stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pressing herself against Hermione's back as she leaned her head forward onto her shoulders, tilting her head, she purred quietly into Hermione's ear, "Looking for somezing, 'Ermione?"

Hermione body jerked suddenly, closing the fridge with a loud snap, her elbows jabbing Fleur in the ribs from the action, leaving the veela on the floor, moaning dramatically and holding her 'life threatening wound' while withering on the floor in pain.

Hermione didn't bother looking down, and after nearly stepping on Fleur's blond locks, the part veela quickly stood up, and once again latched herself onto Hermione from behind. This time her lover was standing just in front of the stove, mixing something that looked like soup.

Instead of using words, this time Fleur was more direct. She pressed her lips gently against Hermione's exposed back. Leaving at least three kisses before she moved upwards, kissing and licking her shoulders before her arms came to play, locking Hermione's arms to her sides so no unexpected attack would come.

Smirking, Fleur then suddenly spun Hermione right around, and pinned her on her back, over the counter table. Unfortunately, Hermione's eyes were shut quite tightly, but Fleur continued to smirk and work her 'magic'. She dove in, making marks along Hermione's neck as one of her hands left Hermione's locked wrists to skirt around her shirt.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth, most likely to moan or encourage Fleur's very skilled hand to continue further, Gabrielle skipped into the kitchen, and looked quite horrified at what was happening right in front of her eyes. She screamed an ear piercing scream, and pointed at Fleur who was snarling in anger.

"Maman! Fleur is eating 'Ermione!" The youngest Delacour cried, running away from the kitchen as Fleur cursed loudly in French while throwing her head back, frustrated. Underneath her, Hermione seemed to recompose herself and twisted herself away from Fleur, leaving the part veela to deal with her laughing mother and terrified sister in the kitchen.

* * *

Fleur huffed as she gave the case in front of her an evil look. Yes, she was willing to do this. Yes, she was willing to stoop this low and actually do this to get Hermione's love and affection once more. She quickly equipped the sleek glasses blinking to adjust to her new HD vision before she began to seek out Hermione.

It was rather late, even the sun began to set, and Fleur found Hermione sitting on the rooftops with a cup of coffee watching the sun set. It was perfectly romantic, in Fleur's opinion of course.

She sat herself next to Hermione, cuddling up to her and clinging onto her arm. When Hermione didn't seem to respond, Fleur leaned her head over onto Hermione's shoulder, watching silently as her girlfriend took a sip of her coffee. At last, Fleur sighed, pulling back to stare at Hermione.

"'Ermione? Ma amour, are you honestly going to do this to me? I … I can't handle this if you keep doing this," Fleur said as her lip quivered, truly. "Hermione, please… just look?" She pleaded, gently grabbing onto Hermione's shoulders.

To her surprise, Hermione turned. At last.

Hermione was initially surprised to see Fleur wearing her glasses, and nearly in tears - fake or not - Hermione was certainly falling for the trap. She frowned, growled and the pat Fleur's head, sighing before she stood up and looked behind her shoulder, beckoning Fleur to follow as she re-entered the house.

Naturally, Fleur followed quickly, only to lose Hermione in the halls of the manor. For once, she cursed her family's wealth and her mother's decision to buy the - in her words - "Ze biggest fuck off house in ze history of ever!"

Finally giving up, the veela returned to her room, utterly defeated. She returned her glasses back into the case and changed into her sleepwear before readying herself for the night. She brushed her teeth and let herself fall on the bed, over the sheets. It had been a long day for the veela and she fell asleep while planning for the next day.

* * *

After she was sure Fleur was asleep, Hermione quietly crept into Fleur's room, silently closing the door as she made her way over to the bed. She frowned as she saw that her lover fell asleep over the blankets instead of sleeping under the blankets. Shaking her head, she levitated Fleur, and tucked her before she crawled into the blankets as well.

She'd never admit to Fleur, but she did find teasing very fun. That, and the fact that she did enjoy how romantic and silly Fleur was, hell even the pampering was very very nice. She made a note to repay Fleur properly tomorrow, but definitely not in the kitchen or on a table for a very long time.

* * *

**EXTRA/EDIT **

Without any hesitation, Hermione quickly stepped around the table and seated herself on Fleur's lap. She didn't give Fleur a chance to say anything else as she wrapped her arms tightly around the French woman's lovely neck and then tried to shove her tongue down Fleur's throat - literally - trying to find the cheesecake piece the French woman had 'stolen' from her moments prior.

Unfortunately, everyone around them seemed to stop everything and watch the two. They all completely misunderstood the situation, believing the two to be basking in their pure love. However, Hermione Granger was quite famous, even in France, the news of her getting together with Fleur Delacour was now mostly accepted. Though everyone knew that the two were quite mysterious, and rarely ever displayed public displays of affection or even appeared together in public.

For the people witnessing the famous Hermione Granger sucking Fleur Delacour's mouth out , they could only assume that their relationship had taken a dramatic step forward.

They couldn't see either of their fingers, but all of a sudden they all stood and applauded, congratulated them in a mix of French and English.

The confused Hermione Granger stood, angry, "What is the meaning of this?! NO! Fleur give me back the cake, and the rest of you - DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

* * *

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP upsetting Person B and spending most of the day trying to earn their forgiveness, being especially affectionate and sweet. Whether Person B forgave them or not, they leave Person A in suspense because they like the extra attention.

I really hope you enjoyed it, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Remember to put it on your favorite or follow if you are anticipating for more! Review if you're feeling particularly nice! Even if it's in another language, I have friends who can translate (because I don't trust google translate).


	5. Visits

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Your encouragement (and future criticism) means a lot to me. I rushed this thing in about one hour, it's really late right now, but I told myself I'd type up a new chapter today, and so I did.

WARNING: Most likely will not 'flow' or make sense, expect a lot of mistakes, I'm tired, hungry, and just … blazed through this, didn't read it over at all, I apologize, I'm already telling myself how I could've made this much better.

* * *

"'Ermione, you can't do zis!" Fleur exclaimed, throwing her slender arms up in the air, clearly frustrated at her lover. "Non! I don't like it, it's not safe, and I remember hearing terrible zings about zat store!" The French woman continued, now pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Hermione sighed, clearly frustrated as well, "Fleur, don't be ridiculous. It's a muggle grocery shop, the worst that can happen is that someone breaks in and I have to blow my cover as a witch to save them all," She said, rolling her eyes from her seat on the loveseat. "I also happened to have lived here longer than you have, and I assure you, nothing terrible has ever happened there."

Fleur stopped her pacing, turning her head sharply towards Hermione, "It does not matter! I don't like it, don't you think it's suspicious how they're specifically asking you to cover night shifts, why not day shifts?!" The blonde veela tried, falling beside Hermione who rolled her eyes again.

"Well, darling, I happened to specifically ask for night shifts, you know I'm busy during the day," Hermione said slowly, "It's going to be fine. I'll bring my wand every night, alright?"

"Zat's not the problem! I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself with magic, but what about those drunk idiots at night?! They'll do anything in their stupefied state!" Fleur insisted, now shaking Hermione's shoulders gently.

"Well luckily, I happen to be smarter than most, surely I can take care of a few drunks," Hermione said, grabbing onto Fleur's wrists to stop the shaking. "Look, Fleur, I'm going to go no matter what you say. I'm not doing this for fun and you know it, my parents want me to have some muggle experience and I'm not exactly opposed to that."

Fleur remained silent, staring quite intently into Hermione's eyes, looking for any sign of weakness at which she could pick at to win this 'argument'. Finding none, she grumbled, turning her head and hands away from her lover, now staring at the fire flickering in the fire place.

"Fleur? Are you giving me the cold shoulder now?" Hermione groaned, face palming.

Again, the quarter veela remained silent and refused to meet Hermione's eyes, confirming the previous statement. Sighing, Hermione got up from her seat and knelt in front of Fleur who stubbornly shut her eyes.

"Fleur … I'm going now, you should go to sleep soon, don't stay up late?" Hermione said, quietly, holding back a sigh.

At last, Fleur sighed and brought her hand up to cup Hermione's cheek, surprising the younger woman, "Fine. I'll go to sleep, and you … go to work, or you'll be late for your first day." She said, still grumbling like a child.

Hermione smiled softly, nodding as she turned to change, at the last second she popped her head back into the room with a smirk, "Thanks darling, and you might want to get that pout off your face, else it stays on there forever."

* * *

"... Really? You had to do this now?" Hermione dead panned, raising an unamused eyebrow as she stared at Fleur from behind her counter.

Everything had gone perfectly fine when Hermione had arrived for her shift, her coworkers were quite welcoming and kind, most were women but she found that the males were quite friendly as well. Feeling slightly mischievous - which was a side effect of being in dangerous situations in most of her younger years - when her break came, the first thing she told them after introducing herself was the fact that she was in love with a woman. They took it surprisingly well, being rather supportive, suspiciously so.

However, to her absolute horror, Fleur Isabelle Delacour just had to make a visit tonight to the grocery store tonight. She came unnecessarily dressed and ready to kill everyone in her killer heels, in fact, Hermione was pretty sure that some of the boys in the stock room might have seriously been dead with nosebleeds had they seen the blond.

All of her coworkers were already muttering amongst each other in the nearly empty grocery store about the gorgeous blond who decided to come in the middle of the night, who only grabbed one bottle of what looked like nail polish in the fashion section and went to Hermione - the newbie - of all people.

In front of her, Fleur merely smiled slyly. She gave a wink and a quiet, "Bonsoir, ma chaton," as she handed the bottle of nail polish over to Hermione who merely stared at the bottle in her hand. Amused with the lack of reaction, Fleur shook the bottle slightly, "Hm? Something wrong?" She asked, clearly enjoying every second of this.

Grumbling, Hermione took the bottle at last - least someone notices her lack of cooperation with a 'customer' and yells at her - and scanned the item. While she pressed the 'PRINT' button, she turned back to Fleur, "Did you really need to buy this in the middle of the night? I wasn't aware you had something important to attend to tomorrow."

Fleur laughed [how dare she], waving a hand as if to clear a misunderstanding, "Non, Gabrielle apparated over and took my favorite bottle, I couldn't sleep knowing that she'd probably never return it, and the rest is history." She tilted her head, looking at the price of the nail polish and handed Hermione the money.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the money before handing the receipt, change and the nail polish itself, "Of course, Fleur, of course. Go home now, you better be asleep when I get back," She murmured the last part, still aware of the ears that might be picking up the conversation.

In return, Fleur laughed, shaking her head, drawing all kinds of attention near them, "I'll try my best, 'Ermione, but in return …," She bent over, leaning over the counter to reach Hermione's ear, "when you get home, you better let me know," and she left Hermione with a peck on the cheek and a small wave as she made her way home.

Once Fleur returned home, she let out a sigh of relief. Hermione was safe, her coworkers weren't bullying or making fun of her bookworm-ish lover, and after her 'performance' the boys were certainly not going to be bothering Hermione at all.

She nodded to herself for a 'job well done' before heading off to sleep.

* * *

"Oh god! Hermione, look, look!" Anabel gasped, shaking Hermione's shoulder excitedly as her other hand pointed towards another direction, "It's her! Your wife!"

Hearing that, Hermione choked on the tea she was drinking, coughing uncontrollably as she tried to regain her breath after hearing that. After yesterday night's events, no one spoke a word of it, clearly too surprised and mind blown to make any sort of comment, but clearly they had made their own stories about all the missing details.

"Er, Anabel, she's not my wife, just my girlfriend," Hermione explained as she managed to get her words out without choking on them. "Besides, I'm on my break and the others can certainly help her if she needs any."

Anabel gasped once more as she turned from Fleur to Hermione, quite shocked, "How could you do that?! Hermione you can't just sit here while she's clearly looking for you, you're on your break, even if the manager catches you, she can't do anything about it, go to her!" She insisted, pulling Hermione up and shoving her towards Fleur who was making her way, quite innocently, towards the food court.

Grunting, Hermione walked towards Fleur's direction willingly after a few shoves from Anabel. She certainly did not the miss the satisfied smile on Anabel's face or the smirk on Fleur's face as she did so.

"Bonsoir, 'Ermione," Fleur greeted as she turned to Hermione who stood beside her, "you are on your break, oui?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I still got … ten minutes? What are you here for tonight?" She asked, still not amused with Fleur popping up randomly.

Fleur tapped her chin with a finger, "Just a drink, you know I have quite a lot of paper work to fill out whether I'm at work or not, sadly it seems I must have a late night rush, a little coffee should help, non?"

Hermione frowned, it was very, very rare for Fleur to have to rush anything during the night time. Even if the blonde looked like an airhead that cared more about looks, Hermione knew that the blonde was also a hard worker who could complete tasks very quickly once concentrated and focused enough.

She raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie and crossed her arms, "Oh really? Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Fleur smiled in return, nodding, "Oui. Zat is the only reason, did you think I would come here for fun?"

Without missing a beat, Hermione nodded, "Yes, of course."

Behind the two of them, Anabel gasped again, "Hermione! You can't say that, that's horrible!" She exclaimed, and damn the woman was loud. Afterwards, Hermione had to deal with the rest of the female workers telling her that Fleur was probably only worried and trying to look out for Hermione, and that she had no reason to be so mean towards her.

If Hermione didn't know any better, she'd say the rest of them were in love with Fleur. That and Fleur was definitely getting a kick out of this, somehow.

Back at home, Fleur slept peacefully, knowing that her Hermione was not being overworked and did indeed have lengthy breaks, long enough to eat and have spare time.

* * *

On Hermione's first day off, she confronted her girlfriend, who never missed a night to visit Hermione at the grocery store. It was something that had gone on for long enough, and Hermione intended to put a stop to all of this nonsense.

"Fleur. We need to talk, where are you?"

From behind, Fleur popped her head into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "I hope this is not something bad, you've used the forbidden words," she teased as she made her way over to Hermione.

"Well, things might end bad if you continue to make poor decisions," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms. "I'm going to be blunt: Stop coming to visit every night. It's … stupid, and you really don't need to be visiting everynight."

Fleur narrowed her eyes, "Are they making fun of you because of it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Hermione, "If they are, I'll-"

"No, Fleur lis-"

"Are you ashamed of me?!"

"Fleur, please listen!"

"..."

"Fleur, I just wanted to have some muggle experience, I wanted to do something … normal, I wanted to take a break from saving the world, to take a break from being in the magical world! I … I don't want to push you away, but having you there, it's like a constant reminder that sometimes our two worlds will always clash against each other, and it's horrible. It's like I have to go out of my way to keep everything a secret on both ends."

Fleur took in the words slowly and quietly before she huffed and leaned her head on top of Hermione's. "Fine, I understand. I apologize for being stupid … I'll leave you alone to your job, okay?"

With a smile, the two sealed the deal with a kiss. And another. Until finally, they found themselves in the bedroom.

* * *

**EXTRA **

"Hermione? I thought you were working for that grocery store down a few streets, what happened?" Her mother asked, as Hermione sat herself on the couch with a frown.

"Fleur happened." Hermione snapped, as she took the teacup in front of her and downed the contents in one gulp. "Stupid French. Stupid loving French woman." She grumbled, ignoring her burning tongue.

Raising an eyebrow her mother continued, "What happened with Fleur? Did she visit you again?"

"No! She found me on my break and … she … I… the closet and the manager … ugh..."

"... Did you have fun?"

"MOM!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Favorite, follow, review, tell me to reread all my shit because you can't stand the mistakes, thanks and goodnight.

Prompt: Imagine Person A gets their first job working overnight at a 24/7 grocery store and Person B shows up every night Person A works to buy something that they 'conveniently' need and always goes through Person A's lane.


	6. Baited!

Greetings all. I'm still very much tired from last night, but the desire to write has woken me up. I tried to watch some football, or soccer, and was sorely disappointed. I've never watched sports and after hearing all the praise go to Brazil's football, I honestly expected more, even if their star player and captain are not on the field.

Ah. Don't invade my PM with football arguments, I honestly know nothing.

Anyway, I am very touched from all the support I'm getting. I got past 10 reviews (YAY), and a lot of views/favorites/follows. I'm also surprised at how many people who aren't fluent in English are actually reading this …

WARNING FOR PEOPLE USING TRANSLATOR OR THE SORT: This is going to be a very long chapter. Otherwise it's the usually warning I give for every chapter: I haven't re-read for mistakes.

ONWARDS.

* * *

Hermione hummed rather loudly as her fingers were typing madly across the keyboard, her eyes staring quite intently at the screen, all while smiling. Outside, the sun brightly through the windows of the house, shining right into Hermione's eyes. She cringed, pulling her head backwards in an attempt to get rid of the harsh brightness. Sadly, it seemed that the only way to avoid the sunlight was to close the curtains.

"Fleur? Could you close the curtains please?" Hermione called, as loud as she could as she continued typing and blinking rapidly at her screen, "I can't see a thing!"

Fleur popped her head in at first, frowning, "'Ermione, you just need to reach over a little and you can touch the curtains," She reasoned, crossing her arms, "don't be lazy. I refuse to do such a task for you."

Hermione bit back a sigh and spared Fleur a single pleading glance before dropping her head back to the screen on her lap. "Darling please, this really important, if I turn away now, it'll be the end of my life," She went on dramatically as her typing started getting louder and louder every second.

"I don't believe you for a second, what are you doing anyway on that laptop?" Fleur asked, making her way to Hermione who growled rather uncharacteristically at the approaching Fleur, making the blonde veela halt in her steps. "Are you … growling at me?!" She demanded, after her shock she immediately stomped over to the other set of curtains and tugged them all the way to one side, making sure the sunlight hit directly at Hermione's eyes.

All at once, Hermione's hands flew to her eyes while the bushy haired woman shoved the laptop off her lap and sprawled to the side, avoiding the sun altogether, "Fleur! My eyes!" She wailed, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes, "I said to close them, not open them!" She added as she wiped the tears away.

Back where the laptop lay on it's side, both failed to see the headphones that were now unplugged.

"_Hermione? Hermione?! HEY, HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

Harry's frantic voice was heard from the laptop, to Fleur's shock. Immediately she turned to Hermione, absolutely confused, "What was zat? What are you and Harry doing?" She did not receive an immediate answer as Hermione seemed to dive for the laptop after hearing Harry - and probably Fleur.

After checking the screen, Hermione groaned, falling onto her back and spreading her arms all over the floor as she glared up at Fleur, "I'm dead. And we lost the game. It's all your fault, Fleur!" She said teasingly as she slapped Fleur's leg affectionately.

"Game? What game is zis?" Fleur questioned as she kicked Hermione's wandering hands away from her hand. "Are you playing something with Harry?" She asked, pointing back at the laptop which had a gray screen with red letters spelling out 'DEFEAT'.

"_Hermione is that Fleur? Did something happen?" _Harry's concerned voice carried over the two women.

"Oh, yeah. She blinded me, and I threw my laptop to the side, "Hermione replied, picking herself and her laptop up once more, she then turned to Fleur, "See Fleur, even Harry blames you for the loss." She said, smiling as she gave Fleur a playful kiss on the cheek.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, returning the kiss on the cheek before pinching Hermione's nose, "If I am to be blamed, I'll simply make it up. Show me how to play." She said confidently pointing at the screen.

"Uh … I don't think that's such a good idea, Fleur. It's a shooting game, it might be a little hard for you …" Hermione said, as she turned to Fleur with a concerned expression, "It uses a lot of muggle inventions that you might not know how to use."

"Are you calling me stupid now? If I have you and Harry teaching me how to play this, it shouldn't be that hard," Fleur reasoned, latching onto Hermione's shoulders, "please? I want to play with you as well," She whined, shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"_I think that's a good idea actually," _Harry's voice came again, clearly very amused, "_Luna and some of the Weasleys know how to play, we could play a game against them if we want," _he suggested, and Hermione was way too tempted at that point to care.

"Alright then, but we'll need to teach Fleur everything as soon as possible, otherwise Bill and Ginny would just wreck us by killing Fleur all the time," Hermione said, ignoring Fleur's scoff, "Get Luna on, I'll download and get Fleur set up."

* * *

"Is this thing working?" Fleur asked to herself as she tapped to the microphone that Hermione had plugged into her own laptop.

"_Yup! We can hear you loud and clear," _Luna chirped from Fleur's laptop speakers, "_I'm actually surprised you have experience working with a computer," _The younger woman added.

"Well, I have a very skilled muggle girlfriend who is a very good teacher," Fleur replied, turning her head to Hermione who was tapping away at Fleur's keyboard for the game, "in fact, she's helping me set my character up right now … while she's doing that, why don't you tell me how this game is supposed to work?" She suggested.

"_Hm … well, Hermione did tell you it was a shooting game, but it's also a game where you have to take your flag from the enemy team, a capture-the-flag game. In the first ten minutes, if one side kills someone, or gets 10 kills collectively, they automatically win. However, after the 10 minutes, if both sides have not acquired the 10 kills, then the flags appear and the first to take it, wins," _Luna explained.

"_That's just what the objective of the game is,"_ Harry added, "_there are more complicated things like the role of each person in a team, the weapons, and special items on the battle field." _

"Harry, you're just going to confuse her. We'll explain those things when we actually get Fleur on, in about five minutes actually, I'm almost finished with her settings," Hermione cut in before Harry could add any other useless information.

* * *

On a wasteland with ruined buildings stacked on top of each other, four people stood in a tight circle in one of the clear places, a place considered a safe spot. Each person wore a helmet, army styled clothing, and standard type gun.

The scariest part was how each character seemed to resemble certain people … but then as if they had agreed to a silent agreement, they start walking, or slowly jogging towards the exit of the 'safe zone'. All except for one character that remained standing still from the former circle. Taking notice of this, the other characters turned around and started running in circles around that one character.

[Can'tTouchMe: Fleur?]

[CallMeCrazy: … Hermione, have you taught her how to talk or move?]

[iSeeU: … SHIT]

Sadly, it seemed that the character did not know how to move or enter the chat as well.

* * *

In reality, they figured to help things move along, Hermione should be seated next to Fleur, where the French woman could use Hermione's help in whatever situation that would come up.

As soon as Hermione sat beside Fleur, she immediately took Fleur's hands and placed them over the arrow keys on the right side, "You use these to move, you can tell where to go by the arrows anyway, have you got that so far?" Hermione asked, and Fleur scoffed before nodding.

With that cleared up, Hermione pointed Fleur's attention to the top right corner where a circular map was, "There's the map, see the circle? That's our safe zone and only we can be in here, to get out of here-"

"'Ermione, there is only one path to get out, I'm not stupid." Fleur reminded her as she waved Hermione's hand away, pressing down on the arrow pointing upward to move towards the path leading out of the safe zone as Hermione helpfully told her to use 'Q' and 'E' to turn the camera angles if she needed to.

"Hey, 'Ermione? Why did Harry and Luna start typing instead of talking?" Fleur asked as the four of their characters moved as one unit towards another big area, where the computer enemies were certainly waiting.

"It's just how they play. They happen to be silent masterminds of evil," Hermione said, smiling as she stopped her character behind a huge wall that probably fell apart from a building. Harry and Luna's characters followed Hermione's example, taking cover behind the huge slab of stone.

The sounds of a sudden explosive going off roared through the speakers of all the players' computers or laptops, confusing the three who were perfectly alive behind their cover. Without a second thought, Hermione took a peek from her cover, moving her camera angle and saw the dead body parts of Fleur's character scattered all over the 'empty' clearing … and the single mine beside her.

"Oh. I died."

**Lesson One: Walking. **

… **CLEARED! **

* * *

Once Fleur respawned, it was Harry that was there waiting to escort her to where Luna and Hermione were waiting, again at the same spot where Fleur last died.

[Can'tTouchMe: Come on Fleur. Run.]

[Can'tTouchMe: Don't go running out into that again. Stay behind the wall.]

[Can'tTouchMe: … Fleur?]

[iSeeU: Sorry Harry, Fleur doesn't want to type since she's too slow at typing. But she asks when she can shoot someone.]

[Can'tTouchMe: Okay. Right about now?]

Again, another silent agreement was touched upon by all four characters, and this time Fleur was able to move out with them, the four of them popped their heads up from their cover, guns blazing onto the enemies cover, effectively scaring them. Then they all paused, fooling the computer opponents to pop their own head to return fire, only to get wrecked.

Sadly, (or fortunately) no one died from that and the four found themselves lightly wounded but in no danger of dying as of yet.

[iSeeU: BRB, looking through items for something.]

With that, Hermione lead the other three to one of the empty buildings, using one of the floors as their next cover, the bushy haired woman began to look through her inventory and stats, that also meant that she was unable to fire at a moments notice, hence the hiding.

To her side, Fleur poked her, "'Ermione, I press enter to speak, oui?" she asked, as she tilted her camera angle all around.

"Ah, yeah. Press enter to type something in and then press enter again to send it for Luna and Harry to see," Hermione replied, distractedly, "you can also make the messages private or only visible to certain people but I recommend you don't since you have to type more." She added as she finished up with whatever she was looking at, bringing her back to the main game screen.

[TweetTweet: I can see the inside of Hermione's shirt. 3]

[Can'tTouchMe: …]

[CallMeCrazy: Is she wearing a bra?]

[TweetTweet: No. :) 3]

"FLEUR!"

**Lesson Two: Talking … **

**Definitely Cleared. **

* * *

After that, the group continued to hunt down their opponents, slowly racking up their kills as they neared the ten minute mark. After they disengaged from a fight for the third time, they took cover under more stones and rocks.

[Can'tTouchMe: Fleur, are you aiming properly with your gun?]

[iSeeU: I think she's been clicking at random, brb]

"Aiming? You have to aim in this game?" Fleur asked, slightly put off, this seemed like a very skilled game.

"Yeah … well, it's slightly easier for snipers to aim, but it should be easy even at close quarters to aim, just move the mouse around and once you see … yeah that, then just press w as fast as you can, and they should die soon enough."

"Hmm…Like this?"

Fleur's character turned to Harry's character, letting the target arrows widen and turn red.

"Yup, just like that."

However, no one anticipated for Fleur to actually start shooting Harry. Poor Harry's character stood no chance to the surprise attack from his own teammate who was shooting at point blank rapidly. The scary thing was that the French woman then turned her camera angle, pointing her mouse at Hermione who had no chance to run for it either.

After Hermione screamed at the surprise attack, she took Fleur's laptop away, preventing her from killing Luna, "Fleur! You can kill teammates in this game, don't!"

"Why would they make a game where you can kill your own teammates?!"

"It's suppose to add a realistic edge to the game! You know, like a misfired grenade or using someone as a human shield?!"

"Zat is so stupid!"

"Ahh! Fleur no! Stop shooting randomly, they'll find us!"

**Lesson Three: Shooting. **

… **CLEARED! **

* * *

[CallMeCrazy: Since I didn't die from that, I volunteer to be target for grenade shooting! :D]

[Can'tTouchMe: Nothing should go wrong hopefully … maybe she'll even miss.]

Hermione look over Fleur's shoulder, frowning. Harry just typed some very famous last words, she stared at Fleur's character who was standing stationary with a single grenade in her hand, and then to her and Harry's character who were standing beside Fleur's character. In all seriousness, there was no way that she or Harry should die to this grenade.

Right.

"Alright, so to throw it to Luna, and hopefully she doesn't throw it back, hit the space bar and-"

A single tap stopped Hermione. She stared in horror as Fleur tapped and released her hold on the space bar, turning back to the screen, she watched as Fleur's character pulled the pin and …

… dropped the grenade at her feet.

[Can'tTouchMe: Hey where did it go?]

[CallMeCrazy: I don't see it either…]

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't even have time to warn Harry to run, much less run away herself. In the end, the three of them exploded, their dead body parts scattering as the grenade finally blew up under their feet.

"... and hold down the space bar so you can throw it further … " Hermione finished off the explanation as she watched the death timer tick away, she turned to Fleur, "If I didn't know you, I'd say you are totally doing this on purpose…"

"'Ermione, it's not my fault. I happen to have trigger happy fingers, you should know this quite well." Fleur replied, smirking as Hermione hung her head in defeat.

**Lesson Four: Grenade Throwing. **

**Failed. But not wanting to experience that again … CLEARED. **

* * *

After that, they all agreed that they were probably ready to face the Weasley siblings, after all, even if Fleur was still rather new to the game, at least she had the basics, and Hermione to help if anything went wrong at all. That and the fact that Harry and Luna were quite obsessed with the game to probably kill everyone soon enough.

"'Ermione, who exactly are we playing against?"

"_Ah. We made the game a four on four. As only four of the Weasley children play this game, so it'll be me, Luna, you, and Hermione against Ginny, Bill, Ron, and George," _Harry explained, his voice suddenly making itself known on the communication device they had set up earlier.

"I take it that they are also quite obsessed with this game, oui?" Fleur asked, frowning slightly. After all, she was quite competitive when she got things going.

"_... Maybe. I only showed them once, I know Ginny likes the game and Bill is a natural at this game …" _

"Very well. What strategies do we have, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, turning to Hermione as their game loaded.

"...Just don't kill anyone on our side and I think that's it … you're fine on your own despite being somewhat clumsy on your fingers," Hermione teased as they finally made their way onto the battlefield.

[NotGinny: Is Fleur seriously playing?]

[CallMeCrazy: Oh yes. She's quite good at this game, too]

[NotGinny: Challenge accepted :)]

Hermione sighed, it seemed like Ginny still disliked Fleur, even after all these years, and this game was the perfect place to vent out some of that dislike.

On the battlefield, the group decided to separate, to go scout the area before they jumped in for a killing fest. While Hermione decided to look for higher ground, Fleur remained on the ground, slowly walking around the wasteland before she deemed it a safe spot to check up on her items and weapons.

Unfortunately, she failed to see one certain character standing a few steps away from her, that 'certain character' also happened to be Ginny, who simply held a knife in her hands as she stealthily made her way behind Fleur, hoping for an easy First Blood.

/"Stupid Phlegm noob. Take this!"/

It came as an absolute shock when everyone's screens shook, an explosion going off near the center of the arena and the announcer declaring a death on both teams.

[WolfBitesSux: ...Did Fleur manage to buy a rocket launcher?]

[Can'tTouchMe: … fortunately not, who knows what might've happened if she did]

[NotGinny: What the f*** did she do?! How did I die?!]

As the chatbox exploded with possible stories and other such comments, Hermione turned to Fleur who was staring deadpanned at her dead character and the death timer.

"What happened Fleur? I just showed you how to launch grenades, and I know you haven't had the chance to buy a rocket launcher."

At this, Fleur looked a little sheepish as she scratched her cheek, "Uh … I think Ginny was like ... an assassin … she took me by surprise, so I hit the space bar before she could actually kill me …" Fleur explained as the death timer reached zero and she respawned. "Hopefully she will think twice before going after me again," she added, winking playfully as she joined in the chat, adding a smiley face to the raging Ginny.

Hermione only shuddered, even if the veela was clumsy and a noob, she still managed to die in style. And probably will for the remainder of the game if she didn't keep dying before the ten minutes.

[NotGinny: BISH, YOU WANNA FITE. COM AT ME. IMMA RECK U]

[TweetTweet: Hermione says she's going to be mad if I do.]

[TweetTweet: so ... Sex You]

From that point on, everything spiraled downwards ever so slowly …

**Special Lesson: Taunting. **

**Successful. **

* * *

Back in magical Britain, one Bill (William) Weasley stared at his screen in confusion as his character stood behind a large slab of stone, frowning, he tilted the angle of his camera to confirm his suspicions and was left utterly puzzled. Beside him, Ron picked up on his anxiousness and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up? Did they make a minefield somewhere?" The younger Weasley asked, and the older shook his head, "What's going on?" Ron continued prodding , and this time, he even made his character jog it's way over to where Bill was hiding, a few seconds after checking the map and tilting his angle, he was left confused as well. "Am I seeing what you're seeing?"

Bill nodded gravely, "Seems so little brother, though I do suspect a trap, like with what happened to our dear sister," at this the two bit back a snicker as Ginny sent a warning growl at them both, muttering something along the lines of 'The Phlegm noob is mine, I call dibs'.

Still trying to hide his snickers, Ron leaned over Bill cupping his mouth as he whispered over, "How mad do you think she'd be if we both just jumped in and killed her?"

Bill had to bite his tongue as he nodded at his younger brother, there was no one near Fleur's character and it seemed that the French woman was probably away from her keyboard, checking something, or having a blonde moment. "Alright, sounds like a good idea, you just get her low enough for me to deal a headshot in, got it?"

Ron nodded eagerly, checking if he had enough ammo and magazines before he took aim, waiting for Bill's signal. As he did so, he sent one little innocent message.

[MaiFEWD: GAWD SAF DA QUEEEEEEEEN!]

"Now, Ron!" Bill exclaimed, now that he repositioned his character to higher ground, who was lying down and aiming for Fleur's head as he waited for Ron to jump in and ambush the French woman who was STILL standing still. "She's typing a response, come on!"

"HOLY SHITE," Ron suddenly exclaimed, getting the attention of his siblings, who all stopped and turned to him, wondering what could get him to yell like that, "Bill, were you aiming at me!?" He demanded, turning onto him, clearly frustrated.

"No?! Haven't shot a single shot with this rifle yet, was it Fleur?" Bill replied, thoroughly confused by the situation.

"There's no way, Phlegm can't shoot for shite," Ginny shot back, angered, "Her score hasn't even changed from her … 4 Kills, 4 Deaths and 1 Assist," she added on.

"That doesn't explain how I just got head shot!" Ron grumbled over all the commotion, he turned to Bill, "Look through that scope, see if they've got a sniper or turret around that shot me."

Seeing the logic, Bill looked into the scope of his rifle, stopping over when he saw Fleur's stationed character before moving onto the space around the blonde, narrowing his eyes, he found absolutely nothing around the woman, "Damn … Is she a secret hacker?" He muttered, as he did another look-over around the area.

[iSeeU: Hey Bill, I got a question for ya]

Pausing in his search, Bill kept his target on Fleur before moving to type quickly.

[WolfBitesSux: What's up, 'Mione?]

[iSeeU: but can you see me?]

Everyone, excluding Fleur, who saw Hermione's message shuddered. Hermione's username was obnoxious enough, but whenever she made use of her name along with the obnoxious question, dead bodies were about to fly around.

Immediately, Bill got his hand over his keys, and just as he was about to shoot Fleur, his screen turned bloody red, black words spelt out the word 'HEAD SHOT' as the death timer started off in the corner. Bill sighed, turning to Ron, "Well, looks like we found out who killed you now," he said, easing up the silent war Ginny brew up.

"Never knew Hermione was that good at sniping … probably using Fleur as bait," Ron pointed out, at the blond who was STILL standing still despite everything that happened around the French woman's character.

"Of course, Phlegm probably can't even kill something without assistance,"Ginny growled out as she swept her area, trying to find Hermione, just in case the bushy haired woman heard her insulting Fleur and decided she too needed to be headshot.

"Relax … and stop feeding, the lot of you," George laughed as he crept around his area, "If you can't rack up kills, at least assist me or something," he added, taking a look at his impressive score of 3 Kills, 0 Deaths, and 5 Assists. He took a look at the map and then frowned, "On a second, maybe we should start setting up some traps for defense, they're about to break through."

"You heard him, Ron. Go set up traps," Ginny said, snickering as she continued cutting through things with her knife, "I'm just going to find items … and hopefully find a tank."

"They don't spawn that fast, and bloody Fleur had to roll it over all the mines I set up earlier, why do you think we have no more mines left?"

* * *

Hermione grumbled in her seat by the window, Fleur had all but left her to go downstairs when she said … something stupid.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled, "I'm telling you, your thrall doesn't work on this game, no matter how hard you want it to do so. It's a muggle game and a muggle invention, it can't get charmed and neither can the people far away on the same game get charmed." She explained, yelling loudly so Fleur was sure to hear.

"What was that?!" Fleur's sarcastic voice came afterwards, "I can't hear you, 'Ermione!" She added childishly, and Hermione only stared at her screen, letting a sigh of relief once she saw that Fleur decided to give up on the 'I'll use my thrall and then shoot them' idea and decided to go look for somewhere to hide or group up with Luna.

[Can'tTouchMe: Hermione, I thought Fleur was with you, what is she doing?!]

[iSeeU: She decided to 'use' her thrall, obviously doesn't work, don't worry, I still got her back]

[TweetTweet: Stupid Hermione.]

* * *

"AHA! Stupid Phlegm stepped on my trap, she's snared!" Ginny cheered as Fleur's character struggled against the steel traps on its legs.

"REVENGE!" Bill roared playfully as his character was seen running across the map to try and reach where the trapped Fleur was.

[Can'tTouchMe: Luna! Fleur's stuck]

[CallMeCrazy: But the tank! I WANT THE TANK!]

[iSeeU: NO! FLEUR!]

All of a sudden, a single 'BANG' was heard Fleur's laptop all the way downstairs, and the French woman let out a small squeak as her character tumbled to the ground, clearly dead by the headshot George shot from quite far away. Ginny was raging all over the chat, yelling at George for killing the Phelgm when she had dibs'ed it.

[iSeeU: FLEUR!]

[TweetTweet: X . X]

Hermione's character flew in, first sniping off George's head before chasing Bill and Ginny away before her character knelt down next to Fleur's dead body.

[TweetTweet: Hermione …]

[iSeeU: Fleur!]

[TweetTweet: Looks like this is it for me]

[iSeeU: You'll be fine! Luna's on her way!]

[TweetTweet: I leave the rest to you, love … ]

[iSeeU: No! Fleur!]

Before the couple could continue their comedy act, all movements froze on the screen, no characters were able to move, and the chatbox was suddenly frozen, Hermione let out a loud bark of laughter as she heard Fleur's yells of confusion.

After a few seconds, the screen popped back up, letting Hermione's team know that they had won. And that it was Harry's fault that the two were unable to continue with their roleplaying. Once they were all out of the game and simply in a chatroom, she made sure to let Harry know how displeased she was.

"You'd think that he could've maybe just waited a few more seconds to win the game … " Hermione grumbled, then lifted her head to see a pouting Fleur at the door, "Oh, Fleur come here," Hermione pleaded, raising her arms to 'accept' her lover into her embrace. "You did so well in that game," She praised, kissing her soundly.

"I am not pleased," Fleur stated once they broke off from the kiss, "I died 8 times, and I even tried to die beautifully on the last one," She scoffed playfully rolling her eyes.

Hermione only laughed before she kissed Fleur again, as she logged out, she made a note that the two of them should definitely play more video games together. Or at least start roleplaying in the bedroom.

* * *

**EXTRA**

"_You know, Hermione … wouldn't it just be easier to get Fleur into the 'Tank' role? I mean, then she could just be bait while you snipe everyone else from far away," _Harry suggested, as they were in a relaxed two versus two match, just having some fun.

"No. I refuse to use Fleur in such a cowardly way, she can shoot and get kills on her own too, and I can still snipe your head off with or without a bait," Hermione insisted.

"_Well, I'm not hearing any complaining from Fleur you know … and I think she would rather do that than to run around blind and drop grenades everywhere," _Luna's amused voice replied from the comm. device Hermione set up.

"Oh, Hermione look!"

"WHERE?!"

"Oh. I died."

"Don't worry, got revenge for you, darling."

Unfortunately, despite Hermione's reluctance to use Fleur as a human shield or bait, the bushy haired woman still used that strategy from the beginning to the end of the game, unknowingly so, until Harry pointed it out at the end of the game. Even then, Hermione denied with all her might. It was only until night time that Hermione apologized for using Fleur as a human shield without even thinking about it.

All she got was a smile and a simple, "Don't worry. I'm more than happy to shield 'Ermione from any kind of danger, video games or not."

* * *

… There you go. 4K chapter of absolute randomness. Some of you might find parts of it familiar to ONE certain manga. You get cookies and kisses if you can guess the name of the game and manga.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing Sims (or some other involved computer/video game) together, and Person A has to teach Person B how to play.

[Can'tTouchMe] = Harry

[CallMeCrazy] = Luna

[iSeeU] = Hermione

[TweetTweet] = Fleur

[WolfBitesSux] = Bill

[MaiFEWD] = Ron

[NotGinny] = Definitely NOT Ginny

Thank you for your continued support, keep it up, and so will I. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. I'm Sorry Fleur

Thank you for your kind reviews and all the follows, favorites and just … thank you for reading this and all, nearly broke the 500 views, (494 highest). It seemed people enjoyed how Fleur cannot work her way through muggle things, or maybe they just enjoyed raging-Hermione, but I worked that into this one.

… It might not be as funny, and I don't usually write serious stuff, but I tried. The next one might be funnnier. Hint: Ducks. and Veelas.

Notes: … "The usual" AND there might be some things I wrote that you might not agree with. I have never been in a relationship of any kind, so I can't say I know anything I'm basing this on what society has taught me so far: lots of tears, dramatic heartbreak, and often times a gift to make it all better.

That makes me sound like a douchebag … I'll shut up before I make myself look any worse. Please enjoy.

* * *

Fleur hummed to herself as she made her way down the stairs. Hermione nearly broke her heart that morning, when she had woken up the veela with the sound of the front door closing, but today was a special day and Fleur was certain that it'd end on a happy note. With that in mind, the veela pulled out her wand and retrieved a book, a cookbook. Humming even louder, she tucked the book under her arm as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Now then," She said, letting the humming fade away for now, "let's see if there's something sweet enough for my dear Hermione in this …"

The veela then took a few hours just turning over the pages of the book, folding her corner of the pages she was sure to look back to again. When an hour had passed, Fleur let out a small sigh, "So many to choose from … and I don't know how much time I have either," she noted, all too aware of her lover's erratic schedule.

Fleur took in a deep breath and continued reading, a few more minutes rolled by, until she finally stumbled upon something she was sure that the two of them would certainly enjoy for the evening. With a wide smile, she spelled the book, making sure that the page wouldn't flip or turn over. With a goal finally set in mind, the veela was finally ready to get to work.

Though … there was one problem, she realized as she turned her head side to side, eyeing the kitchen appliances lying all over the kitchen. Fleur had the ability to cook very simple dishes, an egg, make a sandwich, soup … maybe (she was usually the one to just throw things in or stir), even then, usually she cooked with Hermione. Out of the two of them, Hermione was definitely the safer one to be left in the kitchen alone, but …

"Well then, there's always a first for everything," Fleur decided, brushing the entire matter off her shoulder, she was a veela after all, surely it shouldn't be too hard without Hermione, she could probably even surprise her even more than she had planned.

* * *

Everyone working with the ministry would probably be found frowning, scowling, trembling in fear, or in worst cases: buried head first into mountains of paperwork. They weren't overworked, but boy did they wish they were at the moment.

After all, Hermione Granger was running in every department, and anyone caught slacking off, smiling or not doing anything productive were quickly punished and subjected to a lecture where many were ready to rip their ears off and tuck into their pockets. It was not a good day for anyone, and it was probably the shittest day Hermione has ever had.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded coming in on a day off, getting an emergency call that she was needed on duty at the last second, in fact she was probably more than happy to be of any help to aiding magical Britain stand back on its feet. But when she found herself getting called in to be a babysitter? When she had previous plans? When they decided that she, of all possible people, should be called in to watch over the fools who couldn't even get through the small packs of paper sheets?

It was an absolute waste of time, so excuse her for her 'terrible' behavior today.

She continued her dark thoughts as she stormed her way down an empty hall, and nearly snapped off the heads of the couple she had caught making out in the closet. As if the gods above needed to provoke her with anything else.

By the end of the day, her legs were sore, there were probably blisters on her feet, her throat was sore (and Fleur was not to blame this time), and the worst was probably the blood pounding in her head, hammering a headache down on her. She grumbled and growled her way over to the floo services, after realizing that her mind was not up for casting anything at the moment to make it home.

* * *

Upon seeing the familiar loveseat, lamp, and carpet in front of the fireplace she stood in, Hermione let a loud and long sigh escape as she dropped herself onto the loveseat, throwing away her coat and shoes to the side. She closed her eyes, the hammering in her head seemed to have started to fade away, which was probably a good sign. After all, she didn't want Fleur to see her in such a foul mood. Not today of all days.

She stopped her thoughts when she thought of Fleur. What had the French veela been up to today? Where was she anyway? Maybe she hadn't heard her, but what was she doing then?

As tired as she was, she found that her curiosity was probably clouding her mind right now and so she let herself drop onto the floor, she let out a groan. That wasn't what she had planned, she was supposed to be on her feet.

"_Legs? Hello?" _She found herself sarcastically summoning strength to her legs, and after a few minutes, she was up again, on her feet although slightly wobbly.

"Fleur?" She groaned as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud since she had spent all day yelling at other people. "Darling? Fleurrrrrrr?" Sadly, she received no answer again. Before she was about to call again, and probably use a Patronus to do the job instead, she paused and took a long sniff into the air. It was an odd smell, familiar, but she couldn't place a certain name onto it …

"Aguamenti!" A sudden cry came from the kitchen, and all of a sudden her sore legs were the last thought on Hermione's mind as she dashed for the kitchen, stumbling her way in as she assessed what she saw.

The counter was filled with a lot of … trash. Cracked eggs, spilt milk, powder on every corner, and flour just about all over the surface. That didn't matter, those wouldn't harm Fleur, she quickly crossed the kitchen, coming to Fleur's side where the French veela had pocketed her wand. In front of the two witches, was a burnt and deformed oven.

"'Ermione? 'Ermione!" Ah. Hermione was quickly brought back to reality when the shock faded away, she found Fleur's concerned face in front of her own, and all at once, the exhaustion kicked in. She leaned forward, into Fleur's ready arms, as she let out another long and heavy sigh. "'Ermione … what is wrong?" The French woman asked, highly concerned.

"Fleur, what were you doing?" Hermione asked, muttering into Fleur's shirt. She was tired, the kitchen was a mess and who knew what else Fleur decided to mess around with in the kitchen. "You know I already tell you all the time not to mess around with muggle things, especially in the kitchen," she continued, getting more irritated as she started piling up all the things that 'went wrong'.

"I know that, oui … I thought I could do it, I see you doing it more than often and besides, you were the one who had to leave. I was planning to do it with you since we both know I am incapable of doing anything in the kitchen," Fleur replied bitterly as she stroked Hermione's hair back.

"Fleur that's … I …," Again, Hermione sighed, and growled afterwards into Fleur's shirt. She held the other woman in a tight grip, scaring the blond for a second before she pulled away. She let her hands run into her hair, and her eyes close even for a second.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hermione said slowly, and quietly, she just didn't have the strength to do anymore. "I'll probably fall asleep afterwards, as should you … I'll clean that up tomorrow, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she quickly turned around, and headed for the stairs. If she had her way, she'd just strip and fall onto the bed, but sadly she had an unfortunately run-in with the owls in the owlery today. Another thing that went wrong in her day today, she realized with a barely-concealed snarl.

Before another thought could make its way into her head, something else hit the back of her head, making the hammering headache come back twice as hard as before. She let out a yelp and a groan before turning her head around, wonder just what the hell was able to nail her in the head. Looking down, she realized that Fleur had just nailed her in the head with her own book, Hogwarts: A History the original edition.

She narrowed her eyes as she turned to look for the blond veela who would throw the book at her, even when she made it clear she was just about ready to collapse on the ground from exhaustion. However, all angry thoughts, all irritated feelings, and annoying headaches were suddenly void from her mind as she took in Fleur's state.

No, she wasn't even fast enough to take a double take as Fleur turned on her heels and disappeared. It was only the sound of the door being harshly shut that brought her back to her wits. She let a few seconds go, wondering what just happened, what she just saw before she pieced everything together.

Fleur just left.

Fleur just left in tears.

Fleur just left in tears, because of her.

Fleur just left in tears, because of her, and she might have just left. For good. Out of Hermione's life.

Without wasting another second, sore legs be damned to hell, she gave chase, dashing down the stairs and nearly tripping as she made it through the door, giving no shits if it closed or not. She frantically looked from side to side, her mind was not working at the moment, the thought of casting 'Point Me' was nowhere in her mind as she concentrated on hearing Fleur's footsteps down the street to her left.

Again, she was running, desperately so, chasing after the veela who was in emotional distress. As Fleur's footsteps seemed to grow weaker, Hermione panicked, she turned to where she last heard the sound and turned, taking shortcuts and jumping past fences and the like.

Soon, her wild chase lead her to the other side of the town, in front of the other forest, much different from the one that their house had behind their yard. Again, she searched frantically for any sign of the blonde veela as she panted and leaned onto her knees. Even with adrenaline running through her veins, she was tired and she had no idea how long she could last, how long she would be able to keep this chase up. If she had her way, she would go on forever, until she found the veela.

Speaking of the 'devil', she caught a flash of silvery blond in the corner of her eye, along with the echoing of footsteps to her right. In sudden movements, Hermione turned, but finally, her knees gave in, losing all its strength, sending Hermione down onto the floor swiftly.

"Fuck!" The normally classy lady cursed, as she hit the floor ungracefully. She glared down at her useless legs as she took a few seconds to breath before attempting to stand again. As her elbows lifted her upper body up, she felt a hand behind her shoulders and her breath was caught in her throat.

Looking up, she found herself looking into icy blue eyes, with a little red in the corners, confirming the fact that she had in fact been in tears just … minutes? hours? ago when Hermione first began chasing her. That didn't matter now, not to Hermione, who flung her arms around Fleur, and wrapped the blond tightly into her arms.

Her mind was blurred from that point, all she saw was Fleur's eyes, glowing with love, hurt, hope and sadness. She could only register Fleur's arms holding her, carrying her bridal style, she didn't know where the veela was taking her, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Fleur was still here, Hermione managed to find her … Fleur found her, but still.

* * *

"'Ermione?" Fleur's quiet voice roused her awake from … that was definitely not a dream. Quickly, Hermione's eyes shot open, blinking up to Fleur's eyes, afraid the French woman was not there again. "Are you awake?"

"Uh … I," Hermione coughed, again surprised that her throat was _that _sore. "I'm awake. I'm awake now," She answered, as she concluded that they were in the park, she was sleeping on Fleur's lap on the bench. "Fleur, I-"

Before Hermione could continue, Fleur cut in, leaning down and pressed the lightest of kisses to stop the inevitable rant, pulling back only slightly, she closed her eyes, "Don't worry. I understand, I understand now," She said, her words holding a mysterious edge that Hermione did not want to chance with.

Hermione panicked again, and wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck, pulling the woman down again, and pressed their lips together. Hermione desperately hoped this would help get the message across. Whatever horrible thought Fleur had, be it breaking up or starting another argument, hopefully this kiss would chase away all of those. Pulling back, nearly breathless, Hermione gazed up into Fleur's gaze, "Even if you understand, I want to … I need to tell you," Hermione insisted as she held Fleur right where she was, nose to nose. " … I actually don't know, what I should say, but I do know that … I don't want you to leave, I didn't want to upset you, I don't know what I did to drive you away, Fleur … I know I've been unbearable since I got home, I'm sorry," She murmured.

Throughout her explanation, Fleur continued to hold eye contact, a reassuring act on Hermione's behalf. When Hermione finished, Fleur held the silence for a moment before she leaned down and kissed Hermione again, softly.

"Oui … je sais … I heard you groaning and collapsing down, I just wanted to surprise you so I kept watching you instead of watching … well, I'm sure you already know I was trying to make a cake. I should've waited for you, ma amour, instead of doing it all myself," Fleur replied.

In return, Hermione pulled Fleur down for even more kisses, each slow and gentle, "No. I think … you are more than capable to do something with clear instructions to follow … it was my fault, I should've helped you, I … I just wanted to surprise you today, too. Until they called me this morning. Everything was ruined since the morning," Hermione groaned, as she scooted down, away from Fleur's lap as she sat up snuggling right next to Fleur.

"I do have to admit that I woke up slightly heart broken," Fleur commented, "when the door woke me up."

"Sorry. Again," Hermione sighed, "This is probably the crappiest day I've had. Ever. I had to leave you on our anniversary, give you a heart break right in the morning, run around all day, yell at everyone working in the ministry, come back home and take it out on you, upset you, and almost chased you into a forest," Hermione let out a bark of laughter, as she leaned her head over to Fleur's shoulder. "I really fucked it up," she added.

Again, a moment of silence passed before Hermione took her wand out and in a show of impressive nonverbal magic, she enlarged a hidden package in her pockets and into her hand. Wordlessly she passed it into Fleur's empty hands, giving her a smile, pressing for her to open it.

Slowly, Fleur unwrapped the package carefully, and raised an eyebrow when she saw an object that resembled a … sphere?, she turned it from side to side, examining it before she turned back to Hermione, "Is this a muggle item?" She asked her, and Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I think I showed you this before, it's a snowglobe. Remember the time I turned one upside down and all the 'snow' fell down?" She asked, and she watched with loving eyes as Fleur's lit up with recognition and adoration at the mention. "However," She cut in, grabbing the veela's attention again, "that's not all. Turn the knob there," she instructed and she saw how Fleur's eyes widen.

"Is this … what do you call it … the box…"

"Yes, a music box, darling," Hermione chuckled as Fleur flushed and turned the knob obediently.

As soon as Fleur turned the knob fully, and released it, the familiar high soft notes emitted from the globe, along with that, all the 'snow' within the globe kicked up and started moving on its own accord inside thanks to the knob controlling the inside. Fleur watched and listened, entranced with the charm of the globe while Hermione watched, burning this memory forever into her mind. This may have been their first fight, and a rather bad one, but at the rate things were going, it seemed like they would survive it, and come to learn some new things about each other.

"'Ermione … it ended." Fleur sudden shook Hermione as the 'snow' in the globe started to slow down and sink down again. The veela tried to shake it to kick the 'snow' up when Hermione cupped her hands over the globe. "'Ermione?" She questioned, raising her head to meet Hermione's lips in a surprise kiss.

"I love you Fleur. All of you, you and your mistakes, and I want to protect your fragile veela heart," Hermione confessed quietly, but soundly as she pulled back.

In return, Fleur moved forward to capture Hermione's lips, "Oui … je t'aime aussi, I love that temper of yours, I love you so much … I want to be the one to help you through all your stresses and troubles, ma amour," she confessed.

Under the moonlight, the two lovers managed to organize their life back into order. They both admit that this was probably slightly more intense than just a 'first fight', and hoped the next would not be as intense or come so soon.

* * *

**EXTRA **

"Mom. You're terrible," Adaline Granger Delacour stated in a matter of fact tone as she gave her mother her best glare, or a the best glare a five year old could dish out.

Hermione Granger Delacour looked up, absolutely puzzled, from the book in her hands to her daughter, raising an eyebrow, "And just what did I do to have been labeled as 'Terrible' by my own daughter?" She asked.

"You made Mommy cry!" Adaline cried, running up to Hermione's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around them, "She's running away now, I saw her! On the swings in the park!" And without another word, Hermione scooped the wailing Adaline into her arms and broke out into a sprint to the doors, gods knew she had never let their first fight escape her mind. The words 'Cry' and 'Running away' associating with a certain Fleur Delacour Granger did not sit well with her.

Before she could work out another sensible thought, she tore the door open and was met with several bright flashes. She recoiled, taking a few steps back and covered her eyes. When the flashes died off, she took a peak and felt her jaw drop several feet.

"Hey there 'Mione. Lookin' good!" Ginny teased, waving the magical camera around, then she turned to Adaline, "Hello there, Baby Fleur, good job baiting your Mom out. That was some mighty fine acting if I must say so myself," she praised the girl who was no longer wailing or crying her eyes out.

"Wait … what?" Hermione asked, blinking as she tried to piece together what the hell was happening. "Fleur. Fleur! Where's Fleur?!" She demanded, shaking Ginny.

"B-Backyard! Luna and Harry were recording from the back!" She told the bushy haired woman who froze upon realizing that she had been set up.

"Seriously!? Is our love life that entertaining for you guys!?" She demanded, shaking Ginny with more force than necessary.

"That would be your fault, ma amour, they do not believe that you would actually break out running," Fleur sudden appeared, easing Hermione off of Ginny while taking Adaline (Baby Fleur) into her arms. "After all, the brightest witch of the era running and not using magic like the calm, cool, collected witch she is idolized for being? Unheard of," she teased.

"This isn't over yet. Just wait 'till I dig up all the dirt I have on every single of you, imagine what would happen the next time we have a big family gathering and I just _accidently _have to show everyone?" Hermione muttered darkly.

Fleur only grinned and kissed her, their daughter - unfortunately a French romantic at heart - approving such a gesture with a happy smile, "That's fine, love, after all, we have this to make up for every thing you have on us."

There was just no winning against Fleur (Granger) Delacour.

* * *

Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first fight. Person B gets really mad and Person A runs out in tears. Person B chases after them until they finally find them crying. How do they comfort them?

Ugh. I'm dead. 3.5K hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. Follow it. Favorite it. Tell me I'm a dumbass. Okay. Goodnight. I love you all. I swear.


	8. Birds

Hello once again. Took a mini break, to play some video games, but I'm back. I wrote some pretty deep stuff that probably made no sense last time, so I'm back to some light and not-so-serious stuff. Be prepared.

Thank you once again to all the reviews, favorites, and follows … and the occasional smiley faces.

* * *

"Quack."

…

"Quack."

Fleur stared at the object in front of her with wide eyes as she knelt down in front of it. She watched as it blinked and tilted its head in front of her, as if it was mimicking her actions. Slightly put out, Fleur frowned and decided to poke it, on its weird little beak. However, the creature did not take too kindly to that and glared at Fleur.

"QUACK!"

Yelping, Fleur withdrew her hand, losing her balance from the sudden cry, and fell onto her butt. She stared at the creature again, this time with a mixture of fear and anger. How dare a small little creature scare her. Huffing, she glared at the creature from afar, said creature returned the glare, ruffling its … feathers? wings?

After a while, Fleur scoffed, turning her head away from the silly creature who stood at the front door of their house. She opened the door and stepped in, making sure to snap the door shut so the stupid little creature didn't have a chance to even set a foot inside. Then, when she heard the loud indignant "QUACK!" behind the door, she nearly cackled with glee.

Smiling, she tossed her shoes off to the side, beside Hermione's own that were neatly placed in an orderly fashion much unlike her own. The blonde made her way towards the living room, throwing her coat and work bag on the couch as she threw herself onto the loveseat happily. As she curled up, she let a giggle escape as she thought just how mad Hermione would be, how she would scowl and growl when she walked into the mess that Fleur had made (on purpose).

She let herself rest for a few minutes before she began to wonder just where Hermione had wandered off to and just then, she heard what sounded like water being turned on and smiled as she got up to her feet. She walked past the kitchen to where two big glass doors were, separating the house from the backyard, as she had predicted, she found Hermione in the yard where the younger woman was holding the hose, most likely watering the flowers and other plants.

A familiar warmth began to warm up in her heart as she watched the bushy haired woman work in their garden, humming quietly as if no one could hear (but Fleur could, she would always hear Hermione). It was always a sight to see her lover work, the way her eyes would soften and warm her up, the way her fingers seemed to become longer, it was something Fleur could not resist seeing.

When Fleur decided that staring was not enough, she pushed the doors open and stepped outside herself, barefooted, making her way towards Hermione who halted in her watering of the flowers to turn to greet Fleur with a wide smile. When they were close enough, Fleur gathered Hermione in her arms and simply held her long enough to sneak a few kisses.

"Bonjour, kitten," Fleur greeted once they untangled themselves from each other.

"Hello to you too, darling," Hermione replied, almost shyly as she turned back to watering the plants, but Fleur was not fooled, she knew she still had most (if not all) of Hermione's attention. "You're back a little later than expecting, did something pop up?" She asked, with the slightest of concern.

"Well … there was something in the front. A bird? No … it did not fly, it simply sat at the front and … barked? No … but it made weird sounds at me," Fleur informed her, shaking her head all the while, "It was stupid, do not mind it, I'm sure it's already gone," she assured Hermione.

She was taken aback when Hermione gasped, dropping the hose altogether as she turned to Fleur, grasping the older woman's shoulders, "Was it yellow, with an orange beak and did it go like … 'quack'?" She asked frantically, shaking Fleur's shoulders.

"O-Oui … I did not know what it was, it was not magical for I could not recognize it, can you tell me?" Fleur asked, as she watched Hermione free her shoulders and set off pacing and mumbling under her breath. With a raised eyebrow, Fleur turned the water off, so that the fallen hose would not drown the rest of the garden, "'Ermione? Was it really that important?" She asked, slightly regretting the fact that she had nearly tried to attack the creature.

"Well, it's not that important, but … For starters, it's called a duck. It's a type of … water bird, you could say, they can fly, walk and swim. Yes, they are animals and they're not exactly all that important but … I just … I find them adorable you see … and I never really had a chance to stay long enough in the muggle world to actually find and interact with one," Hermione admitted, slightly sheepish, "Are you sure you saw one though? What would it be doing on our front door?"

Fleur listened closely, now regretting her decision to anger and attempt to chase the 'duck' away, "Oui … I did see one, but I poked it and I think it was really angry," She confessed. Hermione gave her a surprised look, but before she could say anything, Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging it, "It may not be too late, let's go see if it's still there," she suggested.

With a happy nod, Hermione let herself be pulled away. They happily ran through the doors back into the house again, Hermione didn't even bother to yell at Fleur for throwing all her things on the couch, as they reached the front door. As excited as she was, she did not expect to see Fleur grab for the doorknob and push the door open as wide as possible.

Before she could scold her, she heard a very loud and angry "QUACK!" in response to the action, immediately she dropped her gaze down to the duck who stood just a few steps away from the door glaring at the two of them.

With a happy squeal, she ran up to the angry duck, wow'ed and awed, and began to pet it.

Fleur watched with a twitching eye, and began to plot.

* * *

"Hm? What are you doing, Hermione?" Fleur asked, one sunny morning, when she woke up finding Hermione missing from their bed, only to find the woman sitting at her desk and … working?

Blushing slightly, Hermione turned to Fleur, "I was just thinking about the duck … we probably won't see it ever again, and I kinda miss it. It was adorable, Fleur, don't deny it!" Hermione pressed on, watching Fleur roll her eyes.

"Non, 'Ermione. It was not adorable, it kept glaring at me the entire time!" Fleur replied, before she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, "It even attacked me, I was bleeding and in pain," she added, throwing a look over to Hermione.

"You were not bleeding, Fleur. Maybe it hurt a bit, but a mere peck shouldn't hurt," Hermione said as she shook her head at Fleur, "Besides you were just asking for it, what with throwing rocks at it."

"It didn't even hit it!"

"That's not the point, Fleur!"

Growling, Fleur threw the blankets off of herself as she marched over to Hermione, "Look! There are scars and bruises on me! That … thing, duck whatever, walked off with nothing! Except all of my fruits!" She grumbled, as she looked over Hermione's head to see what she was up working on when she let out a gasp. "And now you'd rather be drawing this stupid duck than sleep with me!?"

"Fleur! All ducks look like that!"

"That's not the point!" Fleur raged on, grabbing the rest of the papers, beside Hermione's own. As she flipped through them, she soon came to the conclusion that they were all drawings of that stupid duck, until she reached the last one and skimmed over the words before turning to Hermione once more, "...You even wrote a love letter for it?" She asked, more impressed than angry this time.

"It's not a love letter! You stupid woman it's part of my journal!" Hermione replied, taking all the papers from Fleur's hand, "Who are you to judge anyway, shouldn't you be happy I'm taking an interest in birds?" She asked.

"Quoi!? Why would I be happy, you're simply being crazy!"

"Go back to sleep. When you wake up, maybe you'll figure it out."

Grumbling, Fleur did just that.

* * *

Hermione returned back to their rooms after she finished eating her lunch, she cursed the fact that Fleur was such a heavy sleeper and the fact that she had forgotten so when she told the part veela woman to go back to sleep. She shook her head and sighed as she opened the door to their room.

Immediately, she realized something was off, but pleasantly so.

"Seems like you do have a head afterall, under all you're blond hair," Hermione teased lightly as she closed the door and stepped into the room. She took a large breath, smiling contently as she recognized Fleur's scent, she sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at Fleur who only smirked and poked Hermione's leg.

"My silly veela," Hermione cooed, as she took in the transformed Fleur lying on their bed. The part veela had only transformed halfway through. Her wings were not seen, her hands were not talons yet, but still, her eyes had shifted to that of gold, her neck, chest, and legs were beginning to be covered in feathers.

"You are definitely the cutest bird ever, ducks be damned," Hermione reassured her as she heard the veela pur in pure delight, and wrap itself around her, tickling her with its feathers and light touches.

Yes. Hermione never took a liking to ducks ever again, after studying Fleur thoroughly that night.

* * *

Short, sorry. Going to sleep now! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Paper Flowers

Sorry for the long wait. Maybe some of you have made a stop at my profile page, I did start a new fic, but that doesn't mean I've abandoned this one!

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I also got a few general requests that I will fulfil all in due time! In the mean time, keep them coming, they always inspire me to write more and more!

* * *

As the final bell rang through the school, Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she began to pack up all her books into her bag. She was tired, stressed and not in a good mood at all. Her eye nearly twitched as she turned her head to the cluster of people just standing by the door, making no move to go anywhere, just taking up space.

With a huff, and no damns, Hermione tugged her back up onto her shoulder as she made her way through the thick crowds by the door of the classroom. As she pushed her way through them all, she was met with 'Hey!'s and a mixture of growls and huffs at her 'rude behavior'. Again, she was not in a good mood, and it wasn't as if she was close to any of them anyway, her rude behavior would simply be brushed off.

As she made it to her locker, on the top floor, she immediately saw something different from usual. Inside the normally clean and organized shelves, there was one envelope lying innocently out of place along with the rest of her papers.

Slowly, she reached out for the envelope, and hesitantly turned it over side to side, trying to find a name on it.

Ah. There, on the front of it, in curves and thin writing, was her name.

Blinking, she took a few minutes to make sure. It simply wasn't right, there was no possible way either. Normally, all the notes she ever found or were given were from girls who asked her to pass it along to Harry, her best friend. However, looking down at the small note in her hands, there was no mistaking that it was for her. Just for her. A love letter, for her. Well, if the doodled hearts on the back were saying anything.

With a pink face and buzzing mind, she tucked the note into her pocket before dumping the rest of her unneeded books into her locker. She made a run for it, down the halls, thankfully not running into any teachers or any other student for that matter. Once she made it to an empty stairwell, she let out a breath before digging in her pockets again to take the note out.

She read the words with shallow breaths and a pink face. The writing was unfamiliar to her, they were thin and had delicate curves carefully made. The note itself complimented her beautiful complexed personality, witty intelligence, and the way she floored their literature teacher in a debate during first period.

With a gasp, Hermione wheeled back. First period? That was her literature class that was mixed up with the senior class. There were only a few of those in her age group in that class, since the majority were all seniors. From the way the note was written, she automatically dismissed the possibility that it was one from her age, she knew them well enough to know that the lot of them were unable to write out anything sweet like this.

But the mystery was still there. Who the hell wrote this? Just who had taken an interest in bookworm Hermione Granger?

After a few more minutes, Hermione huffed and stuffed the note back into her pocket. It wasn't signed, and deep down inside, she had the sickest feeling that someone was just playing with her, she was usually picked on, this was probably one of their more cruel jokes on her.

* * *

A tap on her shoulder had her snapping her head to the side, glaring at the filthy finger that had snapped her out of her concentration. She happened to enjoy first period, just who the hell was bothering her?

However, all her anger seemed to fade away as the girl beside her shot her a fearful apologetic look while passing a small folded piece of paper. Thoroughly confused, Hermione took the tiny folded piece of scrap into her hands, did they honestly expect Hermione goody-two-shoes to pass notes in class?!

However, as she was about to pocket it, a familiar thin curvy writing caught her eye, and yes, once again it was addressed to her. Hermione bit her lip. There was definitely the temptation to just ignore everything and read through it in class, even if the teacher were to catch her doing so, however, her morales won out in the end and the girl tucked it in between the pages of her textbook so she would come back and read it afterwards.

As soon the bell rang, Hermione bolted out the class as soon as possible, the piece of paper still clutched in her hands, as she rounded the corner, she unfolded it and began reading. This time, it seemed that her secret admirer had tried to reassure Hermione that she was playing a trick, that it was indeed for her, and no one else. There was also an apology for the secret admirer's successful attempt to break into her locker, assuring her that they wouldn't do that again.

However creepy it was, Hermione couldn't help but to feel the smallest of smiles start to form on her face. It was sweet, and very kind. Whoever this person was, they were definitely well on their way of staying in her good books.

* * *

The week continued, and Hermione was still unable to catch her secret admirer. They had said very little about themselves, continuing to compliment Hermione's day to day appearances in and out of class. Still, Hermione could not connect the dots, or figure out who had such beautiful handwriting.

On a more exciting (or dreading) note, Christmas was approaching soon. At their school, that also meant the Yule Ball, a simple dance for the students but nearly everyone couldn't shut up about it. As Hermione sat in her class, even she found herself unable to concentrate on the actual class and instead took to daydreaming. Would her secret admirer continue to surprise her? Was it their actual intention to lead her right up to the Yule Ball?

Or was it still some sick joke?

That afternoon though, while she was slaving away on her homework in the library, Viktor Krum made his way over to her, and in his accented voice had asked her out to the Ball. Automatically, without thinking twice, her mind still high and hazy from working and daydreaming about her secret admirer, she had said yes.

It was no loss on her end. Viktor Krum was a kind person, he was great at sports, he was … good enough academically, and he wasn't just a stupid jock. Surely, she could've done worse.

Her thoughts continued to turn and roll, and before she could return to reality, she found herself walking right into Fleur Delacour, arguably the most beautiful girl in their school. Sputtering and turning red, Hermione apologized and then wondered what the hell she was doing on third floor when the girl usually prowled around on the main floor with her group.

"Please do watch where you are walking next time," Fleur simply said as she continued her way down the hall, never once turning back to Hermione.

Huffing, Hermione realized she had no retort for that, and angrily turned to her locker, conveniently just to her right from where she had walked into the older girl. Ripping it open, her angry expression faded as she saw the note, it wasn't a folded piece of paper, it didn't come in an envelope, but instead it came in the form of a flower.

Fascinated, Hermione picked it up, however as her eyes drifted from line to line of the note, dread began to fill her being. From all the pretty words and sugar coated sweetness she only read one thing from all of it.

_Goodbye. _

In that moment she knew, it wasn't Viktor Krum. No, it wouldn't have made any sense. Instead, she snapped her head back down the hall. Sadly, no one was there. Not a sound was around her as she hung her head down in defeat.

* * *

Viktor Krum. Viktor _frikin _Krum. The sac of …

Fleur couldn't even continue as she angrily hissed and rounded the corner of the hall. Those around her knew better than to bother her in her state right now. She was mad, and definitely unreasonable at the moment. All her plans, carefully laid out, and delicately tended to … all gone. Just because one stupid muscle head thought he was all that and could have a chance with …

Again, she lost her train of thought as she looked at the box at her feet. In her fit of anger, she kicked it down the rest of the hall without a second, ignoring the roar of surprise from the other end, sucks to be whoever got hit.

As the French girl found herself outside, lying on her back and letting the grass cover her arms and back, she closed in her eyes in defeat. She was done. She simply didn't have the strength to continue, Viktor Krum ruined it all and she probably didn't a have a second chance.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was surprised when Harry Potter himself walked up to her, holding a paper folded crane in his hands for her. He made it clear that he was just the messenger and highly suggested that she should definitely read it before she decided to throw it away.

With that, curiosity got the better of her and she took a careful look at the paper bird, admiring it silently before she unfolded it slowly and read the message.

_You are bloody impossible. _

_You are probably the best surprise I've gotten in my life. _

_Don't you dare walk away_

_Especially when you've already got what you had wanted_

_Please. Come back. I'm waiting. _

_- H _

* * *

Zzz.


	10. Kill It!

Very surprised at how well the last chapter went, glad you all liked it! I didn't exactly prepare for a continuation of it, but I'll keep it at the back of my mind, for another day.

Thank you all for your support!

* * *

Hermione gave a slow blink at the mess that was their living room. All the cushions, all five of them, were lying around on the ground, and if she could inspect them all closely she'd find them they were ripped apart, as if some … cat clawed through them all. Onto a more dangerous finding, Hermione was also slightly concerned to find that a lamp was also lying just by the wall - most likely thrown.

What could've possibly happened while she had gone out for a morning jog? When she left the house, Fleur was still happily sleeping, her cat knew better than to lay waste to the furniture, and people knew better than to try and infiltrate Hermione Granger's (The Golden Girl's) house.

Shaking her head, she stepped around all the cushions and fallen lamp, hoping that nothing happened the kitchen as well. However, as she poked her head inside the thankfully safe and untouched kitchen, a loud piercing scream tore through the silence of the house, alerting Hermione that Fleur was indeed up, and probably in danger.

Without a thought, the young woman had her wand out as she dashed up the stairs.

What she did not expect was for Fleur to collide into her as the French woman nearly leapt off the stairs. Unfortunately for the two, Hermione was not expecting Fleur to jump off the stairs and before one of them could react, Fleur had successfully knocked them both down the stairs. Both were sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain and took a moment to collect themselves.

Fleur was the first to sit up, clutching her head before she turned her Hermione, "Mon Dieu, je suis desole, 'Ermione," Fleur apologized, immediately kneeling over Hermione who only groaned in response. The French woman cradled Hermione's head onto her lap, lovingly stroking the younger woman's hair back, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ugh … I think I'll live," Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around Fleur's waist, "What happened though? The living room's a mess, and you were screaming?"

At the mention, Fleur's hands halted mid-stroke, and the woman herself became stiff, her back straightening. Again, with no warning, Fleur let out the smallest of whimpers before the French woman pulled herself away from Hermione, dropping the younger woman's head onto the floor. "OW! Fleur, that hurt!" Hermione groaned loudly.

Hermione only heard a faint 'I'm sorry!' from the French woman who made her way out the front door. As she was unable to give chase, Hermione took her time sitting up and settling the headache that was in her head. As she blinked away the spots in her vision, which honestly took more than 10 minutes, Fleur was there once more, sitting crosslegged in front of her.

What was surprising though, was the fact that the French woman had … a shielding charm around her? The charm was like a physical bubble around her, mint green in color, nonetheless, Hermione raised an eyebrow and poked at the charm.

Fleur only glared from within the shield, "Don't do that, it might pop," She warned, before she dropped the glare, "Sorry for dropping your head, are you alright now?" She asked, sending loving eyes over to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I'll live, don't worry, now tell me, what's got you screaming and going through all these extreme measures?"

"...'Ermione, listen, there is … this thing in our room," Fleur began, twitching, "It's ugly, and it reeks of evil, it tried to kill me in my sleep," she continued, glaring at the disbelieving look Hermione threw her.

"...Alright, I'll go take a look at it," Hermione said at last, sighing as she made her way upstairs with Fleur following close behind, still encased inside the green bubble. "It's in our room, you said?"

Fleur nodded, "I trapped it inside, too. The windows are closed and I closed the door behind me when I … uh … jumped you," she added.

Hermione nodded, now standing in front of the door of their room, Fleur was standing on the other side of the hall, curled up in a ball and Hermione could only shake her head. This had better be good, otherwise she'd make Fleur clean up the entire living room on her own … and then she'd exile the French woman to the couch for a few nights.

Slowly, Hermione opened up the door, poking her head through first, looking for the first sign of something dangerous or out of place. Upon seeing that everything was in place and all was quiet, she opened the door wider, sticking her wand arm in as well.

"Fleur? Where did you see this … thing last?" Hermione asked, quietly not taking her eyes away.

"The monster was on my pillow. Literally right on my pillow," Fleur replied, shuddering as she remembered the events of her morning.

Nodding, Hermione whispered a quiet 'Lumos', lighting up the room, she took a small step forward, past the door, making sure to squint extra hard on their bed, and Fleur's pillow, looking for any sign of the 'monster'.

_There. _

With a smirk and a wave of her wand, Hermione levitated a rather large, hairy spider in front of her wand.

"Fleur? Is the monster you're referring to a spider?" Hermione asked, pulling her head out of the room at last, seeing Fleur nod, she let a smirk run across her face as she turned the rest of her body towards Fleur, making sure she was still levitating the spider, "This spider?"

"No! Hermione, stay away!" Fleur squeaked, pulling her own wand out, "I'm warning you … just kill zat zing already!"

"Hm? Oh no, we shouldn't kill this poor thing, I mean, it was probably just pulled in by your thrall," Hermione teased, slowly walking over to where Fleur was, "Come on, say hello to it," She continued, enjoying every second of this.

Without warning, though, Fleur flung her wand at Hermione, nailing the younger woman on the forehead. In shock - and pain - Hermione yelped, and her focus on the levitating spider was broken, dropping the ugly thing onto the floor.

Before the spider was able to make an escape or do anything, Fleur shifted. From human to her veela.

Standing where the human Fleur was - shielded and all - the veela stood, snarling, baring it's fangs and talons. With a single snap, the veela flung fireball after fireball, hurling them all at the floor where the stupid spider was disintegrated well after the first fireball. Once the spider was taken care of, the veela still refused to settle down, growling quietly and stared at the spot where the spider died.

"... Fleur? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked, still standing quite a ways away from the dead spider and Fleur.

Hearing her name, Fleur tilted her head upwards, and frowned before she stood up and made her way towards her Hermione. She ran a clawed hand down her cheek and arms before she pulled Hermione close.

"Mon amour," she purred, "you will be paying heavily for zis."

Hermione gulped, "Fleur, baby, I was just joking, I was going to kill it for you,"

"Hm, not good enough. I will still punish you."

"Sweetheart, I'll clean up the living room and all, does that sound good?"

"Nope. I could care less about the living room. Now are you ready to hear what your punishment will be?"

"NO! FLEUR PLEASE, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Sadly, even though the veela finally settled down and human Fleur resurfaced, Hermione was unable to escape the punishment of walking around the house completely naked, and only clad in a frilly apron for Fleur to ogle and grope at all day.

* * *

Zzz. Continuation of 'Paper Flowers' is being planned.


	11. Paper Flowers (PART 2)

HEY GUYS! Did you all see that?! You all managed to get this thing up to 30 reviews! Props to all of you, thank you so much!

I've been extra lazy, and those who check my profile for reasons might know, but here is the second part of 'Paper Flowers' that some of you have been asking for.

On another note, here's also a mini list of 'requests' that people wanted, see if I missed one: Jealous!Fleur, more Veela Fleur, Hermione getting in trouble in public, Fleur messing up muggle stuff … did I miss anything?

* * *

((Paper Flowers: Part 2))

Fleur Delacour was surprised when Harry Potter himself walked up to her, holding a paper folded crane in his hands for her. He made it clear that he was just the messenger and highly suggested that she should definitely read it before she decided to throw it away.]

With that, curiosity got the better of her and she took a careful look at the paper bird, admiring it silently before she unfolded it slowly and read the message.

_You are bloody impossible._

_You are probably the best surprise I've gotten in my life._

_Don't you dare walk away_

_Especially when you've already got what you had wanted_

_Please. Come back. I'm waiting._

_- H_

* * *

Fleur stared down at the crinkly paper in her hands with wide eyes. Any previous irritation or disappointment was washed away with disbelief and, dare she say it, hope. With the small hope beating in her heart, the French woman reread the entire message countless times, and soon enough, that small glitter of hope healed the girl's beaten heart. A smile slowly made it's way across her face as she quickly realized that she still had a chance with the adorable bookworm.

She tore her eyes from the message to thank Harry for playing messager, but was not exactly surprised when she found that he had been long gone, and that she had been standing in the middle of the hall for quite some time now, like a ditzy airhead.

That didn't matter though. It didn't matter if she looked like an idiot now, it wasn't like anyone was watching after all. The important thing was to make sure she didn't look like an idiot when she appeared at the Ball to sweep Hermione off her feet and away from Viktor Krum.

* * *

"Are you sure she wasn't mad or anything? Did she say anything after you gave it to her?" Hermione asked as Harry stepped through the door and into her house. She had assigned the 'very important mission' to her best friend, and then had her solo panic attack, so excuse her if she was attacking him with questions.

Fortunately, Harry understood her as well as he did, he only waved her off with a wave of his hands before he seated himself on one of the couches with a grin, "She wasn't exactly mad at me, but she did look a little upset before I explained myself," Harry informed her before he racked his mind for anything else, "she took a long time reading through it all, so … don't kill me, but I kinda just left her after a few minutes."

"What?! Harry, how could you?" Hermione groaned, what if it wasn't Fleur? She made mistakes before, like initially thinking it was Viktor, Harry was suppose to help confirm it and settle the doubt in her heart. Damnit, she really couldn't rely on boys after all.

"It was awkward, and besides, if you think it's her then it might really be her, you don't make mistakes often in the first place, and if you do, you never repeat them, Hermione Jean Granger," Harry teased, "now tell me how you figured out that it was Fleur? I still think it's Viktor you know, he's … got these weird eyes whenever he sees you in the halls, you know?"

Hermione quickly rolled her eyes, but thanked the boy mentally at the compliment, not exactly sure if there was a backhand compliment in there, "I doubt that Viktor Krum of all people would fold paper flowers, you know, he'd probably rip the paper or squish it accidentally when he runs down the halls," she thought for a moment, "and he's not even in my first period, like the first note hinted."

"It could've been a creepy stalker you know, I mean, that old hag in your first period has got strong set of lungs you know, even I can hear her down the halls," Harry reminded, "and I never Fleur was in your first period, I thought she was French, why would she need English Literature for?"

Hearing the last few part of Harry's sentence, Hermione snapped her fingers, "There. You took the next of my evidence, Fleur's part French. In French, her name means 'Flower'," she informed him and watched the lightbulb go off in his head, "and I happen to hear a lot of rumors about the French and their extremely romantic ways to woo women and men alike."

"...Well, they are certainly accurate, since it worked on you, eh Hermione?" Harry teased, poking Hermione's arm and only laughed when his friend tried to pull his hair, "Hey, you know, after all this gets out of the way, and hopefully ends well, do you think she can give me some pointers?"

Hermione laughed, and continued to trying and turn Harry bald, "Very funny, Potter. We'll see, if everything goes alright," she replied, deciding to humor him before another horrifying thought nosed it's way into her head, "Oh my god, Harry, what am I going to do with Viktor?! I agreed to go with him, but … Fleur."

"...We can both go and tell him, I don't think he'd take this badly, he's understanding and kind. He might be disappointed and all, but I don't he'd mind … as much, but we do need to fix this as soon as possible," Harry agreed.

"Tomorrow. We'll confront him tomorrow, and maybe I might even get to speak to Fleur tomorrow morning," Hermione replied, chuckling despite herself.

* * *

Hermione felt her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she sat down at her seat rather roughly, catching the attention of her annoying teacher. Thankfully she wasn't marked late, but that was honestly one of the last things on her mind right now. She was out of breath, tired, and her mind was in a mess right now, hopefully the old bat wouldn't call her out on it.

"Ms. Granger, did you run down these halls?"

Damn the old bat, this was just the first time she decided to run down these halls. Nevertheless, she coughed into her arm, catching her breath before she replied, "I'm sorry, but I may have tried to pick up my pace a few steps along the way, after all, I wouldn't want to be late for class. It must've been the stairs that made me so tired," she lied, and took great pleasure in watching the smug smile turn into a frown.

The old bat took it, and turned back to the board to write away on it while Hermione let a deep breath go. As the lesson went on, she found that she had used most of her time watching Fleur's back instead of paying attention. Hell, she had half the mind to write a note and ask the rest of the minions in the class to pass it over. The only problem was that the French woman actually had the girl-balls to sit at the front of the class.

Huffing, the class ended soon enough and this time around, Hermione packed all her things as slow as she could, actually, the young girl was matching Fleur's pace, hoping to catch the French girl in the halls to talk to her.

So far, things went accordingly. Fleur left the classroom and Hermione followed closely, she still had a good 10 minutes and her class was close, so she wasn't worried at all when Fleur led the two of them to a less populated place in the school. However, she wasn't expecting Fleur to stop walking, and had walked face first into the older girl, with a small yelp.

As soon as Hermione took a step back, Fleur had also turned around with a rather innocent look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't know you were there," Fleur apologized, though Hermione could see how the icy blue eyes twinkled with mischief, and she stuttered an apology as well as Fleur smiled teasingly, "don't worry, it's my fault for not noticing a cute girl like yourself, mademoiselle."

Blushing, Hermione only gave a half hearted glare, to which Fleur chuckled at, "I … er, about that note the other day, I just wanted to say-" before she could another word, she was silenced by a finger pressed to her lips, surprised, Hermione quickly shut up and watched Fleur who smiled kindly.

"I believe the time for words are over, 'Ermione. You said were waiting, and I will also apologize for that. I learned quite well that I shouldn't wait as long as I had to tell you about … well, everything," Hermione exhaled quickly as Fleur paused, realizing that she had actually held her breath while the French woman was tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "you also asked for me to come back, and again, I apologize. I have no idea what possessed me to leave you, especially like that, but you can definitely expect me in your life more than ever now."

With that, Fleur took a step back, distancing herself from Hermione with a smile. She turned to walk away, but not before she threw a wink and a wave at the younger blushing girl who watched her all the while.

Hermione stood there, watching the blonde girl walk off. She could still feel a ghost like finger over her lips, through her hair and brushing her ears. Oh, not to mention the older girl had been so close, so very close to her, she remembered how she had smelled, how bright her eyes were. Damnit, she was still standing there like an idiot.

And she was definitely going to be late for her next class. Running through the halls or not.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Goodnight!


End file.
